Code Geass R2:Lelouch's Descision
by xxShadoWZeroxX
Summary: Lelouch's memories have returned.The cloud that once enshrouded his gruesome past has now cleared up.Now that Lelouch remembers his mission-to create a world for Nunnally,will he succeed?Or will his avaricious father prevail?What if Lelouch meets a person who will change him and his outlook?Will his feelings for her stand in the way of his mission?LelouchXAnya.PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:This fic takes place right after Zero saves the Empress Tianzi in Code Geass R2 Episode 11. Anya may be a little OOC in this fiction. This is my first fic ever. Please review,and feel free to make suggestions. **

Chapter 1:Sweet Infatuation

I was exhausted from today's rigorous activities. Playing games with my elder brother Schneizel,avoiding an assasination attempt by Nina,setting up the consulate members and saving the Empress Tianzi. To come think of it,I was so close of losing to Xing Ke and losing my own life. How ironic,I have taken the lives of many with no regard for humanity while I myself am afraid to lose my own life. With Rakshata's new Knightmare frame,the Shinkiro,I was able to save the empress and win over Xing Ke's trust. However,Kallen comes in play. I may have won over a dauntless and cunning warrior in Xing Ke,but I lost the ace pilot of the Black Knights. Dammit! I wasn't able to save her! But I won't give up. I won't stop until I have taken her back. I swear.I shouldn't think about her right now,she is important,but I am facing other problems will have to wait.

"Zero,what should we do?If Xing Ke and the Empress are to marry,then we will establish an allegiance with the Chinese Federation." Diethard explained.

"No!Master Zero you can't do this! They must decide for themselves! Love is a very powerful emotion that can change the world! You can't just force them to marry if they don't love each other!" Kaguya exclaimed.

"C.C.?" I turned to C.C..

"She has a point." C.C. answered with a smug smile adorning her lips.

"What?Zero,you can't do this!We need to establish an allegience with the Chinese Federation!" Diethard contrasted.

"Hey,back off buddy! "Nagisa blurted out.

"Buddy?I am a staff officer!" Diethard stated.

"Hey Zero,what are we gonna do about th-Oh,you're not finished yet huh? "Tamaki interrupted. Excellent timing,Tamaki.

"No,let's go."

"Zero?!You can't just leave!" Diethard spoke.

"Tamaki's matters are important as well." I bluffed,using Tamaki as an excuse to think about what I should with Xing Ke and the empress.

Tamaki and I walked down the stairs to a secluded area. I went inside a room while he stayed at the door. Tamaki started talking.

"Hey Zero,you understand me right? It's just that,if you don't give me power,I won't get respect from any of the new guys."

"Tamaki..."

"It's alright man,you're like my best buddy!"

I shut the door quietly and let him ramble. I flipped out my phone and saw that Shirley was calling. I quickly answered the call,as to not raise suspicion.

"Hello,Shirley?"

"Hi,Lulu. Look about the-"

"Wait,Shirley,what is love?"

"Love?"

"Yeah. Can you explain it to me on your point of view?"

"Umm...love is a feeling of desire. It's passion for someone whom you care about deeply. Love is when you go crazy if you see them,you feel butterflies in your stomach,you glow if you're with them and most importantly-you feel that their happiness is your happiness. It doesn't matter what happens to you,what matters is that they're happy,because when they are,you are too. Simply because you love them." My eyes widened at Shirley's words. She was right. I feel the same way about Nunnally. I became Zero for her sake,to create a world where she can live happily.

"Thanks Shirley! I'm really glad that I talked to you. Bye!" I quickly ended the call and scuttled outside.

I approached the empress and told her my descision.

"Empress Tianzi,your fate,lies within your hands! Your fate shall be decided by you,and only you. For our most powerful weapon is the human heart! And the heart can never be taught how to love a person. It just decides for itself. And the same thing should be done about this!" I cried.

The empress looked up at me and smiled. Xing Ke also grinned and held out his hand. "So,this is what kind of man you are,Zero." He commented as I shook his hand.

Since business has been taken care of,I flew back to Ashford using my knightmare. I instructed Tohdoh,Ohgi and C.C. to take charge while I was away in case something happens. It took about an hour to reach my destination. I left my knightmare in the underground facilities of the O.S.I.. I was met by Rolo and Sayoko at the aquarium.

"Welcome home,Lelouch!" Rolo cried.

"Welcome home,Master Lelouch." Sayoko greeted.

"Well...it feels good to be ,did something happen while I was away?"

"Nothing of immediate concern,master."

I took my bags and headed to the my residence. I showered up,brushed my teeth and plopped down on my bed.  
Morning came,I cleaned myself and got dressed in my uniform. It has been a while since I last wore this uniform. I wonder what Sayoko did while I was away. I entered the school building and found Shirley leaning by the wall while looking down on the floor. I approached her to find out what's wrong with her.

"Shirley? What's wrong?" I asked.

"Lulu..." She trailed. "About what happened yesterday..."

"Yesterday?" I heard a click go off. I looked to my left and saw...what the hell?

"Good morning...Lelouch Lamperouge." Anya greeted monotonously.

"It's Anya! The Knight of Six!" Rolo blurted out.

"Hey! We've been waiting for you! You're the vice president right? It is an honor!" Gino exclaimed. What is going on? Why are the Knights of the Round in school,not to mention wearing uniforms! Don't tell me that...

"Not so formal now." Rivalz said.

"Oh,right. Anyway,we both just enrolled here in Ashford. And,uh...while we're here,we request that our social status be ignored." Gino informed.

"They said that they wanted to experience how it feels like to be a normal student." Milly added.

"So I'm teaching them how to talk." Rivalz said.

"I am really looking forward to this...old man." Gino said as he patted me on the shoulder.

"Right..." Was all that I could say.

The day went by like a blur. Before I knew it,classes were dismissed. However,Shirley was acting so weird the whole day. She wasn't her usual bubbly,cheerful self. She did mention something about what happened between us "yesterday",and that's exactly what I'm going to find out. I went to the O.S.I. control room and replayed the camera footage from the time I left for the wedding reception until I arrived. I reviewed the activity board as each footage replayed. While I reviewed everything,my mind went back to Gino and Anya. They've become members of the student council in a day. This ought to be fun. My thoughts were interrupted when I came across something that made my eyes widen like plates.

"Wh...what were you saying? That...Shirley and I were..." I stuttered as I turned to Sayoko to clarify that I wasn't hallucinating.

"Yes,it's true,Shirley and you were kissing."

"What?!" Rolo blurted out.

"I wasn't wrong in doing that was I? I was afraid that she might discover this control room. So I thought that that's what I should do in your character."

"Bad call...you were mistaken there." No wonder Shirley was acting so differently. Argh...I have to fix this...soon.

"Sayoko,I told you already! You were acting too nice as a stand in!" Rolo spat out.

"No,apart from that,she did a great job in covering up for me. I just have to make some adjustments." I said.

"Master Lelouch,here's your schedule for tomorrow's activities." Sayoko announced as she handed me a digital log book.

"Tomorrow?" Rolo and Sayoko continued their 'friendly' conversation as I browsed my schedule. I almost dropped the log book in shock.

"Sayoko! Wh-what's with the schedule?!"

"You are scheduled for twenty-eight dates with twenty-eight different women. Fourteen of them are waiting for cancellation,and about sixteen of them have already been in the wait list for six months." Sayoko explained.

"Sayoko,I appreciate everything you've done for me,but please...next time,don't make it hard for me okay?" I pleaded. Tomorrow's going to be a long day. According to the schedule,I only have five hours allotted for sleeping,which means I'll more or less be a dead man walking by tomorrow.

After Sayoko explained everything to me,I decided to return to my private quarters. Once I got there,I looked out the window. I looked up the sky and saw countless stars scattered all around the luminous moon. I was captivated by its beauty,that I decided to go outside and enjoy the evening. I went to my closet,grabbed a jacket and headed outside. I slipped the jacket on before I headed out the door. This proved to be a good move since immediately after I opened the door,I was greeted by the cool breeze.

I walked down the campus grounds,since I am inside the campus,there's really nothing to be afraid of. Light posts were scattered all over the campus,providing light for the walk ways. I kept looking around in awe,I haven't done this in a long time that I probably don't even remember the last time I did this. The night was silent,as if it was non-existent. The eerie silence of the tranquil night calmed my nerves and helped me forget about my problems at the moment. As I continued walking,I caught sight of the shrine. It was well lit,and there appears to be a person sitting on the stairs. I wondered who it was,yet maybe I shouldn't bother whoever he/she was. In the end,my curiosity got the best of me and I decided to approach the person.

When I closed in and my vision cleared up,I realized that it was Anya Alstreim,the Knight of Six. I didn't want to be nosy,or I shouldn't be nosy. She is my enemy,I have no business with her what so ever. Another idea popped out of my mind though. What if I use my geass on her? I can turn her against Britannia,I can manipulate her,I can even squeeze out some useful intel from her since she is a Knight of the Round. That would give me some leverage against my opposition. I looked at her and prepared to use my geass. However,when I saw her face...I just felt...sad.

She was sitting on the steps,hugging her knees to her chest,and just staring on the pavement. The look on her face seemed...distant,somehow eerie...or befuddled. Somehow I wondered,isn't she cold? She's just wearing her Knights of the Round uniform,which practically didn't cover that much skin. I felt chills run down my spine at the sight of Anya sitting out here in the cold. I suddenly felt the urge that I should go and offer my jacket to her,sinc-What? What's wrong with me? Why do I feel pity towards her? I should let her freeze to death. She is my enemy anyway. I prepared to walk away,but for some reason,my legs wouldn't move.

It was as if my body felt numb just seeing Anya out here in the cold. I can't just leave her here. Somehow,I felt like an idiot thinking about even leaving her here. Deep down,I felt that it's my duty to help her. Wait,since when did I care about what others feel? Especially about what my enemies feel? Argh,to hell with that,I'm gonna do what I have to do. I slowly approached her,feeling a bit nervous since I didn't know what to say to her. As I went nearer,she looked up at me,her face neutral,she must've heard my footsteps. I gathered up all the courage I could muster and sat down beside her.

"Lady Anya,what are you doing here?" I asked formally. I looked at her,trying to read her expression. She looked at me before answering.

"Lelouch Lamperouge?"

"Um,yes milady,it's me."

"Nothing...just...thinking about things." She replied to my question earlier.

"Well,with all due respect milady,this isn't really the best place to think. Not only is it late in the evening,but the climate's freezing." I retorted.  
She just nodded in reply. She looked up the sky and just stared into the distance. Well,if she won't do anything about her situation,then I guess I'll have to. I unzipped my jacket,removed it and wrapped it around her shoulders. She looked at me as I coated her with my garment.

"There,that should do it." The whole time I wrapped my jacket around her shoulders,I could feel her eyes on me. Oh great,now she probably thinks that I'm an idiot. "Wouldn't want to get sick now,do we?" I joked as I looked her in the eyes.

"Thank you,Lelouch." She thanked as the corner of her lips started to stretch upward. It was the smallest of smiles,but under the hood,it was still a smile. I couldn't help but smile back at her,for no reason.

"Nice night,eh?" I commented as I looked up the star-studded skies once again.

"Mhm."

"I almost forgot how it feels like to go star gazing." I mused.

"Star...gazing?" Anya asked as she once again looked at me.

I looked at here again and replied. "Yeah,star-gazing. You know? Staying up late at night,staying outside,waiting for the stars to show one by one,and just watch the magic unfold." At the back of my mind,I wondered-Hasn't Anya gone star gazing yet? I mean,really?

"I never thought of doing that." She that sucks.

"You mean you've never tried star gazing before?"

"I...don't know. Atleast...I don't remember ever doing that." She answered hesitantly. She doesn't remember? What? I looked at her and she looked pale,giving her a gloomy aura. It was as if she was the sadddest person on Earth right now. That's how she looked.

"What do you mean...you don't remember?"

"I...I..." She stuttered. I looked at her when she started to stutter. She was looking at the pavement,just staring down the cold,hard floor. My heart ached at the sight. Maybe she too had a very forgettable childhood. I rested my hand on her shoulder. I lighty squeezed her shoulder,telling her that I was indeed listening.

"What's wrong milady?" I asked in a gentle voice. I was surprised with myself. I rarely speak like this to anyone,especially to my enemies. But,for some reason,I really wanted to get inside Anya's pandora box.

"It's just that...I...I don't have memories." She whispered. As she answered my question,it lead to more questions. Why doesn't she have memories? What happened to her? She hung her head low the whole time,making me more curious about what really hides behind that beautiful,yet passive face. Whoa,wait a minute! Why did I just think of that? Something's wrong with me.

"Y-you...don't have...memories?" I repeated,I did it primarily because I couldn't believe what I just heard and that I wanted to make sure that I wasn't hearing the wrong thing. Anya tilted her head slowly,reiterating what she just said. Man,must be tough. Somewhere along the line,I remembered Nunnally. Yes,what happened to Anya and to Nunnally are two completely different things. Nunnally was blinded and was crippled because of the assassination of my beloved mother. While Anya,on the other hand,lost her memories for some reason. Under the hood,both of them lost something precious. My sister lost her ability to see and walk,and Anya lost her memories. They lost something that more or less they can never regain. Even if she is my enemy,that she doesn't show emotion often,she is still human. And humans have feelings no matter what.

"You really have no memories? Even just a gyst of a memory? You don't remember anything?" I croaked out. I really couldn't believe it. I always looked at memories as something very important. Because,at the end of the day,memories are all you have when the bastards have taken everything else. It's one of the few things that you can keep with you for a lifetime. Memories may be distant,but if you cherish those memories,they will remain in your heart until the day you die. Somehow,some way,I kinda felt that she went through a more hellish childhood than Nunnally and I did. Because Nunnally and I had memories of the joyous moments of our childhood,whilst Anya doesn't have any.

Anya just shook her head. I squeezed her shoulder once again,in a desire to comfort her and to let her know that everything was gonna be okay.

"To come think of it,there is one memory that I remember clearly." Anya spoke up.

"What kind of memory?"

"A memory...of someone...someone very special to me."

"Someone?" I sounded like a girl who was looking for some fresh gossips with my tone.

"Yes." Anya closed her eyes for a minute. It appears that she was trying to remember who that person was,or what made him so important to her. Eventually,she opened her eyes,then she spoke. "I remember,when I was just six years old,I met a boy. He had black hair,purple eyes,and he always had a smile on his face. He was so kind to me. One day,I was sent to the Imperial Palace as an apprentice for proper ettiquette. Once my lessons were done,my teacher instructed me to go along and play with the royal children." My eyes widened as she said that...royal children? I decided to shut my mouth and let her finish. "I didn't know what to do,I didn't know how am I supposed to ask the royal children if I could play with them. I was so shy and nervous. Still,I slowly approached the playing children. There were three of them,two girls and one boy,playing a rather foreign game. I just stood there,not knowing how to approach them. After a minute or two,the boy turned to me and approached me."

_"Hey,wanna play with us?" The boy asked,who was likely to be a prince. _

_"Um,sure." I replied. _

_"What's your name?" He asked as he smiled at me. _

_"Anya." I replied,smiling back at him. _

_"We're playing role-play!" A brown haired girl exclaimed. _

_"Yeah,I'm the mother,he's the father and she's the daughter. So um...you can be a daughter too I guess." A pink haired girl informed. _

_"Hey! You've been the mother already! Why can't I be the mother?" The brunette protested. _

_"So? There's nothing wrong with that. You can be the mother the next time we play." _

_"But I don't want to wait until next time!" _

_"Why not let Anya be the mother?" The prince interjected. The princesses stopped arguing and just stared at me. The prince got down on one knee and pulled out a small silver ring. "Anya,will you marry me?" _

_I smiled at him before I gave him my reply. "Yes." _

_He grabbed my hand and kissed it as he slipped the finger into my ring finger. When he stood up,I can feel the two princesses staring daggers of jealousy at me. _

_"On second thought..."I trailed. _

_"Will you two stop acting like brats!" He cried. The girls stopped arguing after he spoke. _

_"You should be the mother,Anya." _

_"Yeah,you should." _

_We continued to play throughout the next hour. Eventually,the pink haired girl attended dancing lessons and the other girl had piano lessons,leaving the prince and I alone in the garden. We walked together in the garden,engaging in a light-hearted conversation while we were at it. But something kept bothering me. Why is he so kind to me? He hasn't even known me for a long time,yet he's so kind and caring towards me. It bugged me so much that I just had to ask him. _

_"Um...your highness?" _

_"Hm?" _

_"Why did you defend me back there when they got angry with me for playing as the mother?" _

_"Because they're just being brats. I won't let anyone and anything hurt my friends,especially not over something childish as that." _

_"So,I am your friend?" _

_"Of course you are." _

After she shared her flashback of what could possibly be her only memory of her childhood,I was consumed by shock. Everything that she said sounded familiar. Her,playing with the royal children,walking around the palace grounds with a prince. It all sounds familiar...and the biggest sell-out was the fact that they were playing a role- play! When Nunnally,Euphie and I were younger,we used to play role- play on the garden. It was just like as Anya said,I was played as the father and Nunnally and Euphie would take turns as the daughter or as the mother. I remember playing the game with another girl,and just like Anya said,the first time she played with us,I did ask that girl to play as the mother. I got down on one knee and pulled out a ring. I asked her to marry me and she said yes. We became real close friends after that. Everyday she would visit me in the garden and we would talk about everything the entire day. So does this mean that...no...it can't be,it can't be her.

"Since then,I always played with them,especially with him. I always walked with him in the Imperial Garden,I always talked to him about whatever was on my mind,I always cried on his shoulder whenever I needed to,and he even comforted me whenever I was sad. I was so happy that I met him. Even if my parents died,I didn't feel sad and lonely,because I had him by my side." She started to choke on her words. I looked at her and was saddened. She was crying,as if she was remembering the pain that she felt when her friend left her. I never knew that the Knight of Six had a side like this. I wanted to comfort her,just tell her that everything's gonna be okay. Instead,I allowed her to continue her story.

"Time passed,we became the closest of friends but deep down...he wasn't just a friend to me. I started to feel something for him...something that I can't name until this very second. I never wanted to be separated from him ever again. But one day,he and his sister left the homeland. I asked everyone in the palace about his whereabouts. Everyone said that he was just going to take care of some business and will come back home shortly. I waited for him...but he never returned. I cried day and night,wishing that even for just a second,I'd be given a chance to be in his arms again. Eventually,I forgot about him,but my feelings for him still remain."

She is crying openly now. I can't handle this. I moved closer to her,draped one arm around her shoulder and started to rub her arm. I used my other hand to get my handkerchief and to wipe her tears away. Somehow,I felt nostalgic doing this to her. I used to do this for my friend when I was younger. To come think of it,it was just like what Anya said-her friend would comfort her. Is it just mere coincidence that I used to do this for a friend and that she used to be comforted like this by her friend? Is she talking about me? If she is,then why can't I remember her? Or I do remember,I'm just not sure if that girl is Anya. I cooed gentle words into her ear. I kept telling her that everything's going to be okay and that I will be here for her.

"Everything's going to be okay,milady. I'll be here for you,I promise. I'll stand by your side,just like your friend did for you. I'll never leave you,never. Not if I can help it." I promised. She just nodded in reply. I've never been this gentle to anyone before,well apart from Nunnally that is. To me,it didn't matter if Anya is a Knight of the Round,I'll take care of her now. I just felt like I'm supposed to do this for her. I rarely promise anyone anything,but when I do,I see to it that I fulfill that promise,just like what I'm going to do for Anya.

I continued to look at her until her cries subsided. I don't know why I'm thinking this but,she looks beautiful right now. Her skin,illuminated by the moonlight made her look like an angel. Even if she's crying right now,she still looks very beautiful. I looked into her eyes and got lost. Two gems of ruby,they look ferocious,as if they're ready to fight,but deep down,they just wanted to be consoled.

Eventually,she stopped crying. My arm was still draped around her shoulder,and I was still rubbing her arms. This emotional outburst opened the floodgates within her. She must've been hiding this for a very long time now. And she just opened it up to me...somehow,I felt honored and happy that she decided to share this with me.

"Th-thank you,Lelouch." She thanked as she looked at me in the eyes. Her eyes were still red and puffy from crying.

"Not a problem,milady."

"Please...just call me Anya."

"Very well,Anya." I liked the feeling when I pronounced her name. I couldn't help but smile at her. Not a forced smile,but a gentle smile,a smile that I've shown to Nunnally only,until now. She smiled back at me,this time,a full smile. Her appearance,which was illuminated by the moonlight,and her smile,that looked so gentle,made her look like the most beautiful girl that I've ever seen in my life. I was absolutely stunned at her angelic appearance.

However,no matter how beautiful she looked,I still couldn't help but think about her current state. She has no memories. She has one memory of a prince of Britannia,but he left her. My blood boiled at the memory. How could someone hurt such a beautiful person? Then,I came up with an idea. Since I only have dates tomorrow,and no classes,this might work out.

"Anya," I started.

"Hm?" We were maintaining eye contact,making me nervous at what I'm about to say.

"Would you like to out with me tomorrow?" I invited. Man,I must sound like a nerd who's asking a girl out for the first time in his life. I noticed that Anya's cheeks started to turn red after I asked her. Is she...blushing? Nah,maybe I'm just seeing things. A minute of silence passed between us,she was so silent that I thought she wouldn't answer me. I was afraid that she was gonna leave me hanging.

But nonetheless,she smiled and replied. "Sure." I don't know why,but I almost jumped for joy when she said that. I couldn't help but smile at her even more. What the hell is going on with me? I just asked out a Knight of the Round!

"I'll meet you here around ten,how's that sound?" I asked. She just smiled and nodded. Woah,I can't believe this. I am going out on a DATE,with a KNIGHT OF THE ROUND. It looks so wrong doing this,since we're sworn enemies,but it feels so right. I tried to conceal a huge grin but failed miserably.

I didn't want the night to end yet,but I really had to go to sleep. Not because I don't want to be with Anya,or because I have a date tomorrow,it's just that,I haven't slept properly for the last 72 hours.

"Anya,listen...um...I have to go now." I announced. She hung her head low when I said that. Aw,dammit.

"Do you really have to?" She whispered inaudibly. Aw man...

"Um..."  
"Stay...please,stay with me." She begged as she looked at me and held my hand which was rubbing her arm. Oh man...she's just too cute. I decided to stay with her.

I sighed and spoke. "Okay."

With this she smiled again,and thanked me. "Thank you."

I just smiled back in reply. She let go of my hand,much to my disappointment,but she left my arm draped around her. I didn't want to remove it,it felt nice there. Slowly,she started to move closer to me. She tried to make it appear that she wasn't doing anything,in reality she was trying to move closer. Cute. She didn't notice,but I was looking at her the entire time. In fact,her cheeks started to turn beet red. So she really is blushing.

We remained silent for the rest of the evening. We sat there at the steps,just gazing at the stars. Actually,what we did was quite nostalgic as well. We went star-gazing together,the last time I ever went star-gazing with anynone else was when I was with my mother. Well,I did go with Nunnally but she wasn't able to see the stars. As I was lost in my train of thought,I suddenly felt something rest on my shoulder. I looked down and saw Anya sleeping soundly. I blushed at the picture. Anya was resting her head on my right shoulder and my right arm was draped all over her right shoulder. I smiled down at her,enjoying the sight of a beautiful young woman sleeping on my shoulder. I gazed at the stars a little more,thinking about where do Anya and I go from here.

I am Zero,she is the Knight of Six. I can't possibly be developing feelings for her,can I? It's just not possible. Even if we return each others' feelings,it won't work out. Once she finds out that I'm Zero,it's all over. She'll kill me,and I have to do the same to her. I don't know what happened between us tonight. Her emotional outburst also opened the floodgates of my feelings. I wasn't myself earlier,I made a promise to an enemy,a promise to protect her. How can I do that when I AM her enemy. How can I protect her when I'm the one who's supposed to slay her? But,I made a promise,and I'll see to it through the end. Maybe Lelouch will protect her,but Zero will do otherwise. I didn't want to think about it,no,not tonight,I'll rest for tonight.

A few moments later,I decided to go home to get some sleep. And then,I remembered Anya. I can't just leave her here and expect someone to bring her home. I guess I should bring her home. Oh wait...I don't even know where she lives. I'll just have to ask her.

"Anya,anya." I whispered as I gently tapped her awake. She groaned a few times,before cuddling deeper into my chest. It's no use. I have to think of another solution.

An idea popped out of my mind,but it would be too suspicious,especially since Rolo's at home. I don't have a choice do I? Well,I guess she's staying with me for the night. I held her close to me,stood up and carried her in the threshold. I blushed at the picture. If I were wearing a tuxedo and she was wearing a gown,we'd look like a newly-married couple. All thoughts aside,I lifted her,gently cradling her head to my chest and went home. I sneaked in the house,as to not awake Rolo. The lights are off,signaling that he is asleep. I went to my room,laid her down on the bed and tucked her in the covers.

As I tucked her in,she sighed and hugged the covers tighter. I couldn't help but smile at the action. I went on and prepared myself for bed. After cleaning my self,I sat up pillows on the floor,laid down an extra sheet and grabbed an extra blanket. Once everything was set,I approached the bed and knelt down in front of the sleeping Anya. I tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and just looked at her. Don't worry Anya,I won't break my promise to you,I swear. I got up and lied down on my makeshift bed. A few minutes later,I drifted off to sleep with a peaceful smile on my face.


	2. Chapter 2:Closure

**Author's Note:Since I'm already working on the third chapter,I decided to upload the second chapter today. However,chapter 3 won't be uploaded until some time next week. But if I'm in my writing groove,I'll be able to upload it later. Enjoy!**

Chapter 2:Closure

_I was in the imperial garden with Nunnally and Euphemia. We were playing a game of role-play. I was playing as the father,Euphie as the mother and Nunnally as the daughter. We were having so much fun. Then,another girl was standing nearby,seemingly shy to approach us. I smiled at her and invited her to play. _

_"Hey,wanna play with us?" I offered._

_"Um,sure." _

_"What's your name?"_

_"Anya."_

_"We're playing house!" Nunnally exclaimed._

_"Yeah,I'm the mother,he's the father and she's the daughter. So um...you can be a daughter too I guess." Euphie said._

_"Hey! You played as the mother last time! Why can't I be the mother?" Nunnally protested._

_"So? There's nothing wrong with that. You can be the mother the next time we play." _

_"But I don't want to wait until next time!" _

_"Why not let Anya be the mother?" I interjected._

_Euphie and Nunnally stopped arguing and stared at her. I got down on one knee and pulled out a silver ring._

_"Anya,will you marry me?"_

_She smiled at me,before she replied. "Yes." _

_I grabbed her hand and kissed it as I slipped the ring on her finger. When I stood up,I felt as if Euphie and Nunnally were teeming with jealousy as they stared at her. _

_"On second thought..."She trailed. _

_"Will you two stop acting like brats!" I cried. The girls stopped arguing after I spoke. _

_"You should be the mother,Anya" _

_"Yeah,you should." _

_We ended up playing until the next attended dancing lessons and Nunnally had piano lessons,leaving the Anya and I alone in the garden. We kept talking about various things. We talked as if we were old friends,that's how we looked. _

_"Um,your highness?" _

_"Hm?" _

_"Why did you defend me earlier when they got angry with me for playing as the mother?" _

_"Because they're just being brats. I won't let anyone and anything hurt my friends,especially not over something childish as that." _

_"So,I am your friend?" _

_"Of course you are." _

_Eventually,we became the best of friends. We were always together,we were inseperable. We laugh together,we cry together,we did everything together. I was so glad to have met a girl like her. I know that I could never find anyone like her. But one day,when my mother was killed,Nunnally and I were exiled to Japan. On the day of our departure,I was waiting for her,but she never showed up,that's why I never got to say goodbye. Just then,every moment that we spent together,every memory of us together flashed right before me. _

_"Hi,I'm are?" _

_"My name is Anya Alstreim." _

_"I'm glad to have a friend like you." _

_"Even if my parents died,I don't feel lonely because of you,your highness.I can never thank you for that." _

_"No,I can never thank YOU for being here for me." _

_"Prince Lelouch...I..."_

_"What is it,Anya?" _

_"I like you!" _

_"Anya..." _

_"It's okay if you don't feel the same way my prince,I don't expect you to-" _

_"I like you too." _

_"You do?" _

_"From the moment I laid my eyes on you...I knew you were someone special." _

_"I felt the same way..." _

What the hell?! I woke up,gasping for air. I shielded my eyes from the bright rays of sunlight penetrating through my windows. Well...that was a weird dream. Could it really be? Is the girl from my past really Anya? I wonder. Why can't I remember ever being with her? I looked over to my bed and saw Anya sleeping with a serene smile on her face. Her smile was contagious,for I also smiled when I saw her face. I decided to dismiss the dream for now. I panticated,rubbed my eyes and headed outside.

I opened Rolo's bedroom and was surprised to not find him there. Maybe he went off somewhere. I went to the kitchen to prepare some breakfast for Anya and me. I cooked some eggs,fried some bacon and baked some toast. I sat the table up and cleaned the kitchen. After cleaning,I went to the room to wake Anya up.

She was still sound asleep when I came in. She looked so peaceful that I had second thoughts about waking her up. But anyways,she has to eat her breakfast. I shook her gently on the shoulder to wake her.

"Anya,anya." I whispered softly. She groaned at first but then,opened her eyes. When her eyes fully opened,they widened.

"Lelouch?" She exclaimed in shock as she sat straight up. "Wh...where am I?" She asked as she looked around frantically.

"Anya,calm down." I requested. When she calmed down,that's when I started to explain myself. "You were tired last night. So tired,that you fell asleep on my shoulder. I couldn't just leave you out there and let you sleep in the cold night. Apart from that,I don't know where you live,that's why I decided to take you home and let you sleep here."

"Oh." Was her reply.

"Anyways,breakfast's ready,come on. Or do you need to use the bathroom first?"

"No,I'm fine thank you."

"Okay,come on,let's eat."

I led her to the dining area,let her sit down and ate with her. We barely made any noise while eating. The only sound that can be heard was the noise of the utensils coming in contact with the plates. I broke the eerie silence by striking up a conversation.

"So,where are you headed after this?" I asked her as I took a spoonful of food.

She swallowed,drank some water and answered "I'll report to headquarters first."

"I guess so,they must be pretty worried about you."

"Then,I'll prepare for our...date afterwards." She blushed as she said this. I can feel my face heating up too,I must look like a tomato by now. Well,it's not like Anya looks any different,she's blushing too. It's the millionth time that I'm about to say this,but she looks absolutely cute while blushing.

"I see. Do you want me to accompany you?" She blushed harder when I asked this.

"Oh...uhm...n...no,I'll be f-fine on my own." She stuttered. She's blushing so hard,that I'm actually scared that her head might explode because of blushing.

"Okay. I'll meet you at the shrine around 3 pm is that enough for you? Or do you need more time?"

"No,that's enough time for me to prepare."

"Wait,how are you going to get back to your headquarters?" She raised her eyebrows at me before answering.

"I'll take a cab,like any normal person would." I blushed in embarrassment.

"Oh,right."

We finished our meal in peace. I cleaned up our mess,with Anya helping me. As much as I hate to admit,but,we kinda make a good pair together. After cleaning our mess,she went on to leave.

"So...this is goodbye then,for now." I joked. She just nodded in response.

"I'll see you later,Lelouch." She smiled.

"Yeah,see ya."

"Oh,and Lelouch,"

"Hm?"

"Thank you,thank you for everything. For taking me in,and taking care of me."

"Nah,it's nothing." I croaked out as I blushed.

"Bye."

"Bye."

When she went out the door,I smiled and I felt excited. Man,I was looking like an adolescent who just got his first kiss. I really have to loosen up. I went to the bathroom and took a shower. After showering up,I went to my closet and picked out my clothes. My attire,composed of a dark blue blazer,white longsleeves,a pair of matching dark blue slacks and leather shoes. Since I still had two hours before our...date,I decided to check the control room first. I hung my clothes in my cabinet and got dressed in a shirt and pants. I headed to the control room afterwards. I found Rolo,Miss Viletta and Sayoko inside. They all looked surprised when they saw me.

"Master Lelouch? What are you doing here? You're supposed to be in the art gallery by this time."

"Change of plans,Sayoko. I have to attend to something important in a few hours."

"What is it?" Rolo asked.

"I...can't really tell you."

"Why? Lelouch,is there something going on?"

"No,it's nothing,it's just...personal."

"I see."

"Sayoko,what time will the Chinese Federation press conference take place?"

"In about thirty minutes,master." Well,I guess I can make it there.

"Good,I'm heading there right now." I decided to attend the press conference,since it was a treaty signing,and it would give us an advantage against Britannia.

I boarded the Shinkiro,set it to auto-pilot mode and changed into Zero's outfit. It took me about half an hour to get to the new Chinese Federation Headquarters. The press conference lasted for over forty minutes. At the end of the conference,the Chinese Federation signed a treaty with the Black Knights,and they even promised to help us out in our struggles against Britannia. I looked at my phone and found out that it was already 2:30 pm. After the press conference,I immediately boarded my knightmare and flew back to school. I arrived twenty minutes later,since I practically used up most of the Shinkiro's power to get me home as fast as possible. I left my knightmare in the underground levels and hurried back to my room.

I ran as fast as I could and shockingly,I wasn't tired a bit. Maybe because I am so excited. I changed into the clothes that I picked out earlier,sprayed some cologne and went to the shrine. On my way,I was really excited. I tried really hard to keep my composure. Fortunately,I succeeded. I sat down the steps of the shrine,the same place where Anya and I went star-gazing the previous night.

My thoughts went back to what's going to happen between Anya and I when she finds out that I'm Zero. I didn't even want to think about it,but I knew,that it was something that I can't run away from. I have to deal with it eventually,so it's pointless to run away from it. I started to stare at the hard pavement,just thinking about solutions for the soon-to-be-problem. I can't use my geass on her,I wouldn't. My thoughts were interrupted by a small voice.

"Lelouch?"I looked up and saw...wow...she does look beautiful. I saw Anya standing in front of me. Wearing a pink collared skirt dress that extended to the top of her knees,a maroon colored mini-blazer,a pair of knee-length white-pink striped socks,a pair of cute maroon sandals and a large green ribbon tied on the top of her head. Wow,she looks...gorgeous. I noticed that she also put make up on her face,though it was very light,it was just right.

"Hello,Anya." I greeted as I stood up and approached her. I got down on one knee,I took her left hand and kissed the back of her hand gently. I looked up at her and didn't know if she was blushing or if it was her make up. "You look,exquisite." I commented,making her blush,this time I was certain that she is indeed blushing.

"Thank you."She thanked as she looked away in embarrassment.

"Well then,shall we?" She nodded in reply. I went on and signaled for a cab. I led her into the cab then sped off to the settlement. When we arrived at the settlement,I paid the cab and asked Anya if we could do something before I take her to the restaurant.

"Anya,would you mind going with me to the park?" I asked.

"No,it's fine." With that we headed to the park.

We sat down on the bench near the fountain and just started talking like old friends. A few minutes later,pigeons started to flock around us. I remembered something that my brothers and sisters used to do when we were younger. Also,it was what my friend and I used to do when we were younger. This should prove whether Anya really is that girl from the homeland ten years ago. I excused myself and bought a bag of bread crumbs from the nearby stand. I sat back down on the bench and grabbed a handful of bread stared at me with curiosity as I did this. Once I had a handful of bread crumbs,I threw it on the ground,then the pigeons rushed over and ate them.

"What are you doing?" Anya asked.

"Feeding pigeons. It's something I've always done with my mother when I was younger." I answered.

"It seems...familiar."

"Hm?"

"I used to do this with the prince when I was still with him." She answered sadly. My eyes widened,I can't believe it...it really is her. I resisted the urge to just reach over,hug her and tell her that I was that boy from the past. I almost shed a tear,but I manned up,I have to save it for later.

"Here,get some." I gave her the bag and she started feeding the pigeons. I smiled at her,she makes everything look graceful.

We continued to engage in light conversations. We talked about school,about her life,about my life and about a lot more. Of course I did most of the talking,since I can remember everything that happened over the course of my life. Time went by,we didn't even notice. We just sat there,talking,enjoying each others' company,and cherishing the time we spent with each other. I was surprised at how often I made her smile and laugh. I looked at my phone to check the time and it read 6:00 pm.

"Um,Anya,will you excuse me for a moment,I have to make a phone call."

"Sure thing."

I stood up and went a few meters away. I called a family friend who works at a restaurant called 'Argento Aso'. I called in a few favors,and since he is indebted to my mother,he told me that he'll take care of everything. He's one of the few people who know about my true identity here in Japan. Everything was set,time to get this show on the road.

"Let's go, to go."

"Go where?"

"Well,you don't expect to go out on a date with me without atleast having a meal with me. That's why it's called a 'date',Anya." I remarked sarcastically as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh,okay."

I signaled for another cab and went to the heart of the settlement. Once we arrived in front of the restaurant,a valet assisted us out of the cab. When I got out of the cab and had a look at the restaurant,my eyes almost popped out of my face in awe. I knew that the restaurant was big,because it's one of the most expensive ones in all of Japan,but I didn't know that it was THIS big. No wonder every nobleman eats here for dinner. I paid the cab then it sped off. Before going inside,I was met by someone familiar.

"Ah,Lelouch,my have you grown into quite a young man."

"Thanks Griggs,so,is our table ready?"

"Right from the moment you who might this beautiful young lady be?"

"I'm Anya."

"My goodness,the Lady Anya,the Knight of Six? Well I must say,that is quite a good catch Lelouch." Anya and I blushed at his comment. I forgot how gregarious Griggs can be. "This way my boy." Griggs announced. I was glad that he decided to dismiss the conversation. He lead Anya and I to a table for two near the window. I helped her to her seat,and sat down my self. Griggs gave each of us a menu,then jotted down our orders.

We continued our chatter until our food was served. Even while we were eating,we were still talking to each other. It's as if we never wanted to stop talking to each other. Actually,I was quite surprised with Anya.I never knew that she possessed a side like this. I thought that she was an introvert,I guess I pegged her wrong. She is an introvert,but if you try to talk to her,she'll reconsider. However,what surprised me the most about her was that she always smiles and laughs when she's with me. The whole day,whenever I'd talk to her or look at her,she would always have a smile on her face. It felt like she was trying to tempt me into falling for her...and I hate to admit but...she's doing a great job. We finished our meal a few minutes later. I decided then,that I needed to talk to her,seriously this time.

"Anya,can I talk you?"

"Aren't we talking already?" She answered playfully. I let out a chuckle at her cuteness.

"I mean,in private."

"Okay."

We took the elevator to the rooftop. Once we got there,I marveled at the sight. The rooftop overlooks all of the Tokyo Settlement. Wow,I guess I made a good choice going here for my first date. I led her to the railing,and looked her in the eyes.

"So,have you been enjoying the day?" I asked casually.

"Yes."

"That's good to hear."I chimed playfully.

"Lelouch,can I ask you something?" I noticed that she started to blush when she spoke.

"Sure."

"Why are you doing this for me? It's not that I don't appreciate your efforts,believe me,I really do. It's just that,nobody has ever done those things for me. Listen to me,comfort me,let me sleep in his room because I was so tired,make breakfast for me,ask me out on a date,talk with me for the whole day,stay with me in the park and eat dinner with me. I'm very thankful for everything that you've done,but...why are you doing it all for me?" She asked. I was afraid she'd ask this. She deserves nothing but the truth. I sighed,and looked at the distance.  
"It's because you deserve it. When you told me that you don't have memories last night,I was hurt .I'm not doing this because I feel pitiful of you,no. I'm doing this because I care for you. Memories are something special. Memories are something that you can cherish until your last hour. Because at the end of the day,memories are what you have left when the bastards have taken everything else. I don't know what happened to you,or whoever did this to you,but curse them. When I found out that you have no memories,I...I was anguished. I never knew that you had such a tough life. That's why last night,when I was going star-gazing with you,I made a promise to myself. And that promise was to give you new memories. I decided to be one of the people in your life who will cherish you for who you are. That way,you'll have new memories,memories of me,of us. So that one day,when you look back at your past,you'll remember that you did find happiness and that someway,somehow,you'll remember that there's atleast one person who cherished you." I answered,not tearing my eyes away from the sky.

A minute of silence passed between us. Then I heard light sobs. I looked at Anya and saw that she was crying. I quickly searched my pocket for my handkerchief and wiped her tears away. I couldn't help but feel remorseful of what I've done.

"What's wrong?" I asked,my tone full of worry. To my surprise,instead of replying,she jumped forward and hugged me. She rested her head on the crook of my neck as she wrapped her arms around my neck. I wrapped my arms around her waist and just held her. "I'm sorry,Anya."

"Shh. Don't be. There's nothing to be sorry for. Th...thank you,Lelouch. Thank you for everything." She whispered.

"Anytime Anya,anytime." I continued to embrace each other until her cries subsided. When she stopped crying,I wiped her face and smiled at her. She blushed and tried to conceal a huge grin.

"You look cute if you do that,you know?" I remarked,making her blush more and smile more. "Anya,if you keep blushing,you're face might explode." I chuckled. She tried her hardest not to blush,but failed miserably. I also noticed something about her,she didn't even use her PDA. Now why wouldn't she?

"Hey,I noticed that you haven't used your PDA yet this whole time. Don't you usually record stuff in there?"

"It appears that I don't need it for today."

"Why?"

"Because I have new memories now." Her comment made me smile and happy on the inside. I hate to admit,but she's changing me somehow. I'm starting to get concerned if this will hinder me from destroying Britannia .But still,I promise that I'll see this through to the end,no excuses,even if I end up facing Anya. I dismissed the thought and continued to talk with her. It was getting late,and we have classes tomorrow. I guess it's time to go home,sadly.

"Hey,it's getting really late,and we still have classes tomorrow. We should get going now,don't want you to miss class because of me now."

"Okay then."

We went down to the dining area once again and I met up with Briggs. He told me that he's gonna pay for our bill,as repayment for one of the many debts that he owes our family. I thanked him and signaled for a cab. The valets however,did it for me. Once the cab got there,we hopped on.

"I'll accompany you home first."

"Oh,you don't have to,I ca-"

"Anya,we're on a date,okay? Besides,I wanna make sure that you get home safely. Sir,to the gates of the Britannian Headquarters please."

"Got it." The driver replied as we headed out.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

In about fifteen minutes,we arrived outside the gates of the Britannian Headquarters. The guards balked our entrance at the gates.

"This is a military sector of the Holy Britannian Empire,civilians are not allowed beyond this point!"

Anya got out of the car and started to talk.

"It's me." The guards were shocked when they saw Anya.I got out of the car and caught up to her.

"L-lady Anya!" I wasn't sure if they were shocked to see a civilian with a Knight of the Round or if they were surprised at what Anya's wearing. She never really wore these types of dresses,especially in public. According to her that is.

"Thank you,Lelouch. I really had fun tonight. And...thanks for the memories.I...hope that we can do this again some other time." She blushed the entire time she said this. She also tried to avoid my eyes in embarrassment. I tilted her chin,just enough so that she could look at me and smiled charmingly at her. She smiled back and blushed harder.

"No problem,Anya. I'll see you tomorrow,okay?"

"Okay."She replied. For the umpeteenth time today,I was met by another surprise. After Anya answered my question,she approached me and kissed me on the cheek. She smiled at me and bade farewell.

"Bye,Lelouch."

"Bye,Anya." She entered the gates while I was still frozen in my position. She just...kissed me! She just kissed me! I couldn't help but smile like an idiot. I tried to regain my composure but I just couldn't. I turned away from the guards and screamed for joy. I never expected her to do that. It was just a kiss on the cheek,but to me,it meant so much more. Wait...am I...starting to like her?

"Hey kid I still have customers waiting. Hop on!" The driver chided. I was snapped from my paradox and hopped on the cab.

"Oh,sorry! Head to Ashford Academy please."

"Alright."

On the way back,I just stared to the distance. My gaze was glued to the backseat. I pondered on the issue-What is going on between Anya and me? I kept thinking about it. Do I really like her? She's very important to me and I like her more than anyone,but it can't possibly be us together. We're enemies. I frowned at the thought. I didn't want to face reality for the first time. I wanted to enjoy our time together first,something I rarely do with anyone. Soon,we arrived at Ashford. I paid the cab and walked to my house. I entered the door and saw the lights on. Hm,Rolo must be home. I checked his room and found him sitting on a chair.

"Hey Rolo."

"Lelouch? Where have you been? Thousands of girls are looking for you! They all asked me why you didn't show up on your 'dates' with them. Some of them have gone nuts!"

"Um..."Nuts! I didn't know that those girls would go mad. An even bigger problem is how am I gonna explain this to Rolo. Well,he doesn't really need to know,does he?

"Are you wearing a cologne?"

"Oh um...yeah." Oh boy.

"Why? Don't tell me that-no...did you?"

"Did I what?"

"Go on a date with someone? You rarely use your cologne." I can't believe I forgot about that. Since when did I become so careless?

"I didn't. I just dealt with something,that's all."

"Really? And what's with the gettup? Aren't we looking TOO formal?" Dammit Rolo!

"I told you,I just finished some business. That's all. Nothing more,nothing less." I answered. I left the room afterwards. I went to my own room and changed into night clothes. I brushed my teeth,washed my face,and went to bed. I stared at the ceiling for a few minutes. What's going on between Anya and I? Are we...dating now? It can't,it just won't work out. Geez,I should really exercise optimism. All this thinking's making me sleepy. I know that I can't run away from it forever. Anya's going to find out about my true identity,that I am Zero soon. But,until then,I'll just enjoy the time I have with her. Since Britannia's not making any plans of wiping us out,that gives me some breathing room. Then I remembered,Kallen...Dammit! I have to devise a plan to get Kallen back. I can't lose my ace pilot in a war. I have to take action,fast. I guess I'll have to work on that in the days to come. But right now,I guess I'll just have to rest. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3:Cupid Day

**Author's note: So...here's chapter 3. Been working on it since last week. Thanks to everyone who left a review,a favorite,a follow and even a view. PLEASE REVIEW GUYS. Your reviews will let me know if I should continue the story. I've been real busy this week,but I finally found time to finish this chapter. This may be one of the last fluffy chapters in a while,since Lelouch proceeds with his mission after this chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter 3:Cupid Day

I woke up a few hours later. I sat up,rubbed my eyes,and got up from bed. I went on and took a shower,as usual. I dried up and went over to my closet to grab my school uniform. After dressing up,I went to the kitchen to prepare some breakfast for Rolo and me. Things we're starting to get boring,especially during school days. It's the same old routine,wake up,shower,dress and cook breakfast. But then again,school days are when I can meet up with Anya,so maybe it's not such a bad thing. Once breakfast was ready,I called Rolo and ate with him. When we finished our meal,I prepared our lunches and cleaned up after. When we were all set,we went to school.

On the way to class,my thoughts wandered back to Kallen. I really have to devise a plan to emancipate her from Britannia. I can't just charge into the Britannian Headquarters and just raid the place until I find Kallen. That's like signing your own death insurance. And I'm not dumb enough to send the Black Knights on an all-out assault just to save one pilot. She is our ace,but that doesn't mean that I'm willing to sacrifice our whole rebellion just to save her. I guess I just have to wing it until I can come up with a plan.

Aside from Kallen,another thing bothers me. Schneizel has come to Area 11,but why? Does he plan to defile the mind of my little sister and to use her as a political tool? Dammit,I can't let him do that!I have to save Nunnally,I have to. I will,or I'll die trying. If I can't save before it's too late,she might become the one thing that I'm working so hard for so that she won't be-a puppet. If that happens,then everything I've done will be in vain. I won't let them manipulate Nunnally!

Then,there's also Anya. What am I supposed to do with her? After last night,something about the way I feel changed. I know that it's impossible for us to be together given the incentives. But I really can't help it. I think...I think that I really really really like her now. I always thought that it would be impossible to have feelings for someone who's supposed to be your enemy. I guess I just proved that the impossible IS possible with that. I just can't forget about what happened last night. She went out on a date with me...and even kissed me before she left! I smiled at the memory. Lately,whenever I think of Anya,I just seem to forget all of my problems. Thoughts about her just seem to relieve me. The only drawback of thinking about her,is that I forget that I have problems. Then when it's time to deal with them,I start to cram. I can't risk being so careless like yesterday just because of a girl! I forgot about Kallen when I was with her when it was the perfect time to devise a plan,since the Black Knights are in a deadlock with Britannia. That's not happening again,not on my watch. I have to remember my mission,my duty-to create a gentle world for Nunnally. And I'm not letting anyone get in my way,not even Anya. Having feelings for Anya's not an excuse to impede the progression of my mission. Why did I have to fall for a Knight of the Round? Wait,what? I can't believe I just thought about that!

"Um,Lelouch?" Rolo asked as he elbowed me lightly to catch my attention.

"Hm?"

"Is there something wrong? You've been kinda...passive lately."

"Oh, just...thinking about things."

"I see. You haven't forgotten about your promise,have you?" That reminds me. I promised Rolo a future. Nah,I can worry about him after I've saved Nunnally. Who does he think he is?

"Of course not,Rolo. I'm working on that too,don't worry."

When we entered the school building,we went our separate ways to our respective classes. I tried to focus in class,since I'm starting to lose credit. Apparently,Sayoko isn't really the best when it comes to academics. Key word being 'tried'. A lot of things were on my mind. Things like saving Kallen,rescuing Nunnally,obliterating Britannia and of course,the thought that bugged me the most-Anya. I didn't want to think that Anya's a distraction. She really isn't,because she's not even here. I'm just distracting myself,which is very peculiar of me. Maybe it's just that I feel guilty about lying to her. Somehow,I am guilty,because I'm playing with her feelings. I am Zero,I am Britannia's enemy,her enemy. But somehow,I'm scared to tell her,because I know that I'll lose her if I do. I forcibly regained my composure. With just enough concentration,I was able to focus on my studies. The thoughts still bothered me,but I decided to let it be for now. Mhm,procrastination at its best.

When it was time for lunch,I went to our usual spot and ate with the student council members. When I got there,I was shocked to find Gino and Anya eating with us. Oh yeah,they became council members when they enrolled. I looked for an empty spot,and coincidentally,the only empty spot was the seat between Anya and Shirley. Ooohhh boy...I am not liking this. I felt my cheeks heat up,but nonetheless,I sat down between them. I pulled out my lunch and started to eat. I noticed that Shirley had a morose expression on her face. Oh nuts! That's right! I was supposed to have a date with her yesterday!

"Hey Lelouch?"Rivalz called out,catching my attention.

"Yeah?"

"Where were you yesterday?"

"Yeah Lelouch,where were you? Everyone was looking for you yesterday."Milly chimed in. I have a lot of explaining to do.

"I attended to something important yesterday."

"Really?And what might that 'something important' be?" When Milly asked the question,everyone looked up at me,except Anya.

"I-it's personal." I gushed out,hoping that they won't press the issue further.

"You sure you didn't go gambling?" Gino asked playfully.

"No,of course not. It's just...something that I can't discuss with anyone. Sorry about that."

"Man,you sound just like Anya." WHAT THE HELL?! My eyes widened when Gino said that. I almost spat out my food in surprise. I took a glance at Anya and saw her glancing at me too. When she saw me looking,she blushed profusely and turned away. I decided to do the same,as to not raise any suspicion. "She wasn't in head quarters yesterday and the night before. Everyone was getting worried when she didn't go back at night. She went back to HQ yesterday though,but then,she left again a short while after,claiming that she had something important to attend to." This is getting awkward...for Anya and me that is. So she did bluff as well.

"What a coincidence then." Rivalz commented.

"Aw,don't worry about it Shirley. I'm sure that you'll go out with your Lulu next time. Right Lelouch?" I choked on my food right after Milly said that. Okay,this is getting REALLY awkward.

"What?!" Shirley blurted out as she blushed. I took another glance at Anya and saw that she her eyes were cast downward. Her face was turning red,so I thought that she was blushing. That was until I saw her fists. She was clenching her fists so hard that I thought that she would draw blood. She almost bent the spoon that she was holding in anger. Uh-oh.

"Apparently,Shirley's not the only one who's upset. A multitude of girls bombarded Rolo with questions about where you were yesterday. "Where's Lelouch?!" here,"Where's Lelouch?!" there. "He's gonna miss our date!" here,"He's gonna miss our date!" there. There were girls everywhere! I was so scared for him that I just took him away and sped off to somewhere safe with my motorcycle. We had to stay at the park to cool off for a bit. When the girls weren't around,I gave him a lift back to your house. Isn't that right,Rolo?" Rivalz explained.

"Oh,uh,yeah,that's right."

"Old man Lelouch! You really are quite the womanizer,eh? Almost every girl in the school wants a piece of you!" Gino chimed in as he tittered. Dammit guys! At this rate,Anya's gonna think that I'm just playing with her! I glanced at her direction and saw her fuming. Goodness,why does this have to happen. Fortunately,Anya knew how to hide her emotions. She hid it enough for everyone else to not notice it. Except for me that is. All I can do is just keep my mouth shut as to not get myself in bigger trouble.

"Will you guys stop!" Shirley gushed out while blushing.

"Fine." Ah,thank goodness.

"Anyways,guess what guys? I've finally decided what will my graduation event be!" Milly exclaimed excitedly.

"Really Madame President?! What's it gonna be?" Shirley asked,sharing the same enthusiasm.

"Is it one of those giant pizza-making events again? You know I'm up for that!" Gino commented.

"Not telling! You'll have to wait until the end of the day to find out! I'll announce it publicly in a few hours."

"Aw come on prez!" Rivalz whined.

We finished our lunch as we continued to talk,or rather as they continued to talk. Anya was really quiet the whole time. Well she is known to be an introvert,but her clenched fists say that that's not the reason why she's not talking to anyone. Why did those guys have to be so noisy? Now Anya's gonna think that I'm some no good-cheating-player. I gotta fix this... we were done eating and were about to head to our respective classes,I caught up with Anya and explained everything.

"Anya! Wait up!" I called out. She looked just looked at me dully. I had a very good idea as to why is she acting like this. Or maybe,I'm just assuming. Maybe she's just in a bad mood today. Argh,why not ask her to be certain? "Are you okay?" She just looked at me,as if she was bored out of her brains. "Anya,what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. What makes you say that." She replied lazily.

"That's what makes me say that." I retorted as I gestured to her face.

"I'm always like this." She was lying. I can see right through her face. I know,because I very well know the difference between Anya being the usual,passive,bored and stoic Anya and Anya being the Anya who's trying to hide her emotions under that aloof persona of hers. I haven't been around her for a very long time,but I'm keen enough to spot the difference between the two. And right now,she is being the latter.

"Anya,please,stop hiding whatever it is that you're hiding. I know that you're lying,I can see right through you. Just tell me what's wrong? Please?" As I gushed this all out,Anya sighed and avoided my eyes. Yep,I was right. "Is it about those girls that Rivalz and Milly were talking about?" Her face flushed,but she nodded. She must be really embarrassed right now from the looks of it. I tilted her chin so that she could look at me,but her eyes still avoided me. "Anya,look at me." She slowly casted her eyes on me. I gave her a reassuring smile,but all it did was make her blush. "Are you jealous of those girls?" I teased. She just looks so cute if she's blushing so much like this. And the fact that she's embarrassed just makes her look more adorable. Although,that's not how she takes my comments. She blushed to the point where I thought that her head was going to explode because of so much heat when I teased her. She furrowed her eyebrows and stared at me.

"Are you having fun doing this to me? Because I'm not."

"Doing what?" I asked innocently.

"Teasing me!"

"I'm just asking you if you are jealous of those girls. That's all that I'm saying."

"You know I am." She whispered. I decided to be a little more cruel...

"What?"

She hissed and sighed. "You know I am. Happy now?" It was then I decided to stand down and stop the nagging.

"I didn't mean it that way,okay? But why?"

"What do you mean why?"

"Why are you jealous?" I remember,when I was about six years old,I asked my mother about the difference between envy and jealousy. She told me that envy is felt because you want to be in someone else's position or if you want to have something that somebody else has. On the other hand,jealousy is felt because you are afraid of losing someone close to you. Anya just said that she was jealous of the girls that Sayoko promised to go out with. I'm not doing this for sheer amusement or pride. It's just that Anya's answer will depict who I am in her eyes. Although,Anya may not know of the concept that I know,but either way,this should give me a glimpse of what she really feels about me.

Her blush has not subsided yet. This leads me into thinking that she really feels something for me. All sides point to that,the way she acts,the way she talks and her sudden jealousy of me promising a date to a number of girls. However,I am not one to assume. I need the truth,and the only way to get the truth is to talk to Anya about it. She once again avoided my eyes and scoffed.

"Why are you asking me all this?"

"I just am."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm just asking you a simple question."

"Simple?! You call that a SIMPLE question?!"

"Isn't it? What makes it so complicated for you then?

"

"It's...it's...it's just complicated!"

"I can't comprehend with what you're saying."

"Well I can't either!"

I sighed. "Anya,I'm asking a simple question. All I want is a simple answer to the question. Why are you jealous?"

"It's just hard to explain..." She sighed.

"Okay then,what makes it so difficult for you to answer me?"

"Because I like you!" She blurted out. Now it was my turn to blush. My eyes widened and I almost collapsed. So she really does feel something for me. She turned away from me from embarrassment,but I can imagine her face in a deep shade of crimson like a tomato. A minute of silence passed between us. We were trying to get a hold of ourselves after that sudden outburst. It really shook us up,but in a good way though. At the back of my mind,I was saddened. A Knight of the Round has feelings for me? The Knight of Six has feelings for Zero? I was at the wrong place at the wrong time. Our feelings to each other will only lead to our ultimate demise. But it's too late now,and I'm not backing down. I deserve blame for this anyways,but what happened happened. I promised to protect her and to make her happy. I don't intend to break that,ever. I'll take care of her then. Doesn't matter who I am or where I am,I just will. We'll find a way to make this work,we will because we have feelings for each other. And I think that if our feelings are true,then we can overcome anything.

"Lelouch,I understand if don't feel the same way. But th-"

"No! It's not like that at all!" She's getting the wrong idea. I turned her around to face me and looked her in the eyes. Why bother hide what I feel? I grabbed her shoulders and took a deep breath. "I like you too,Anya." Her eyes widened and her face glowed right after I confessed. She could not fathom with what I just said. "It's true Anya. I'll never lie to you,I swear. I'm not interested with any of those girls that they're talking about. You're the one I like,okay?" I gushed out with pride. Tears formed at the corner of her eyes,and a wide grin was making its way across her lips. "Don't cry." I wiped her tears away while frowning. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing...I'm just..." She leapt and wrapped her arms around my neck. I wrapped my arms around her waist as she wept in my arms. "I'm just...I'm just so happy." She choked out. I rubbed her back trying to stop her from crying. "I'm glad to have met you,Lelouch." I teemed with happiness at her confession. But the sight of her crying dampened my spirits.

"I'm glad to have met you too but please don't cry."

"I'm sorry,I'm just...so happy." She leaned back and wiped her eyes. She looked up at me and smiled. There was nothing I could do but smile back at her. She leaves me powerless everytime she smiles at me. Paradoxically,I wondered what would happen if she would smile at me in the middle of a battle. That won't end good for me now,will it?

"I hate to leave,but it's time for class now." I declared,killing the moment. She frowned at my words.

"I guess I'll see you later then."

"Yeah,see you. Bye."

"Bye." She kissed me on the cheek and headed to her classroom. I stood there,with a stupid grin slapped on my face. I'm starting to like this. I turned my feet and headed to my next class.

I went to my next class with a bounce on my step. I was turning into someone else,I can feel it. I've never been this giddy before in my life,not even when my mother surprised me during my seventh birthday. Man,I'm starting to turn into those mushy guys who go crazy over romance. I'm so lame! But if it means being with Anya,then maybe I can live with that. Shockingly,I was able to focus in my studies for the second half of the day. I was able to gain extra credit for doing more homework. After I've gained all the credit I lost during my absence,I packed my things and headed home. I removed my blazer and immediately flipped my phone open. I gave Kallen a call to check up on how things were going while I was away. She told me that there was really nothing much going on between both camps,and that they did nothing but stock up weaponry and additional knightmares to add to our arsenal. I ended the call and started to browse my desktop. I researched about all kinds of knightmare specs and its functions. I found some very interesting armaments that will surely give as an advantage against the Britannians. I called Rakshata to do some research as well and to see if she could find some of those parts and install them in some of our knightmare frames. Soon,I noticed that it was getting dark. I stood up from my desk and looked out my window. The sun was about to set. I grabbed my blazer,slipped it on and went outside.

I walked around the campus like I normally do,but this time,I was thinking about Kallen. I haven't devised a plan to rescue her yet. With Nunnally's arrival,security around Area 11 has tightened up drastically. Not only that,but Schneizel is here as well,therefore,enemy reinforcements should triple in number. My big brother truly is a shrewd operator. The perfect opportunity to bargain with the Chinese Federation presented itself and he grasped it at sight. Losing Kallen will be extremely tough. She is our best pilot,our ace. No one can replace her. But any attempts of rescuing her will be futile by the looks of it. I guess that our remaining pilots will have to compensate for now.

My thoughts shifted back to Anya. She just confessed her feelings to me earlier. I couldn't help but smile at the memory as I remembered how she poured out her feelings. She's so cute if she's all flushed and embarrassed like earlier. Suddenly,I felt as if my spirits were lifted by some cosmic force. Thinking of Anya never fails to make me smile,happy or even glow. But reality came crashing down,and my spirits were again dampened. I've heard the truth from her-she really likes me. I frowned and felt guilty about lying to her. What if she finds out about me being Zero? That will leave her heartbroken...and I can't even imagine what she would look like if she's heartbroken. I don't want to hurt her,I can't hurt her,she's important to me now. It's not just some silly old crush or some sort of limerence,I really really like her. I like her as in...ugh. What I feel for her is ineffable,because not even words can describe what I feel. Eventually,I,rather we will have to deal with it. I can't keep running away from reality,for it is futile.

My thoughts were interrupted as I came across the shrine. I immediately smiled at the sight. This was where she first opened up to me,where everything began,where I started to like her. I feel too hard too fast for her,I admit,but there's something about her that draws me to her,something that cannot be described as well. I just felt like I was meant to do what I did for her. I rarely have hunches about anything,especially about emotions,but when I do,I follow it,without a second thought. I continued to walk around the campus and finally saw her. I immediately grinned as a result. She made her way towards me and smiled at me as well. I met her and wrapped my arms around her waist as she hugged me back.

"Hey. How've you been?" I asked.

"I've been better. You?"

"Same here."

"Do you mind if we go for a walk?"

"I was about to ask you the same exact thing." We giggled as she replied.

We walked around the campus together,just telling each other what happened today. When the sun was almost setting,I sat down the grass and asked her to sit beside me. We watched the sunset together as we enjoyed each others' company.

"Anya?"

"Hm?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Of all of the men in the world,why choose to like me?" I asked as I looked her in the eyes. She remained motionless,and continued to stare at the setting sun. For the next minute or two,there was nothing but silence between us. A few moments later,she finally opened her mouth to respond.

"It's because,of all of the men in the world,you were the only one who was able to give me the one thing that I've always wanted."

"Really? And what would that be?" She smiled and turned to look at me.

"Memories." I let out a chuckle at this.

"I see. But still,I can't fathom with how you lost your memories. Must be hard,not remembering anything that happened from your past."

"I admit,it is...quite difficult."

"Don't you have friends though? I mean,I'm pretty sure that I'm not only person that you hang out with. Don't you ever talk to them?"

"If you haven't noticed,Lelouch,I am a very introverted person. I don't have many friends,mainly because I don't even bother interacting with others."

"You have Gino and Suzaku though. They're you're friends aren't they?"

"Yes they are,but even if they are my friends,I never socialized with them."

"Why?" When I asked this,she casted her eyes downward and let out a sigh.

"It's because I'm scared."

"Scared?"

"All my life,I never really socialized with anyone. The only person,apart from you,that I always talked with was the young prince during my earlier years. When he left the homeland,my memories started to fade somehow. It was as if he ran away with my memories. Since then,I didn't even try to approach any other person in my life. Because somehow I knew,that if I started talking with them,they would either think I'm crazy or they would satirize me. Who would ever want to get know me? A person without memories,how stupid. That's why I became who I am,I became a loner,an outcast,an introvert,because people will never understand what I had to through. Losing your memories in just a snap of a finger isn't really the most normal thing in the world."

I was saddened by her words. So that's why she's not such an amiable person. But wait,she is if she's with me though. Now why's that...

"Well that sucks. One question though,why do you act so differently around me? Not that I don't like it,but doesn't that kinda contradict your true persona?" Instead of remaining silent,she giggled. What?

"No,silly. You're getting the wrong idea. I am an introvert,but I do have an expressive side. I only show my expressive side to those whom I trust. And it's safe to say that you're the only person in the world that has seen that side of me. I never showed anyone that I am expressive,because like I said,they would gibe me because I tend to be aloof ,until you came along. You're the only one in my life that understands my condition,and I think that you're the only one who knows too. That's why I talk to you much more than I usually do,because I feel comfortable with you. I know that we haven't known each other for too long,but that's how I feel."

I can't help but smile at her words. I swelled with pride as she said those things to me. It's been merely days,and she already trusts me. I didn't know that I've made her feel that way in such a short period of time. And the fact that she is showing me a hidden personality of hers that she hasn't shown to anyone else makes me feel...somewhat prideful.

"Woah,I didn't know that I did all that to be honest." I chuckled.

We continued to watch the sunset. When the sun completely vanished from our sight,we stood up and continued to roam around the campus. We engaged in light-hearted conversations as we did so. I was glad that she was comfortable around me,it made my confidence rise somehow. While we were walking around,we heard Milly go over the microphone and announced something.

"Good afternoon everyone! This is Milly Ashford,the president of the student council and I am here to announce my graduation event for tomorrow!" Oh great,what kind of shenanigan is she up to again? "Tomorrow will be 'Cupid Day' event! Every student will wear a hat,blue hats for boys and pink hats for girls. The objective of this game is to switch hats with another student. Each student must pick a target student to switch hats with and must do so. However,if you switch hats,you have to be boyfriends and girlfriends!"

Typical of Milly to hold such a peculiar event. According to the objective of the game,this is going to be like an early valentines day somehow. It is a completely demented and useless event,but she is the president after all. The students gathered up in the courtyard,since Milly and Rivalz gave everyone their hats for tomorrow's event. Once Anya and I got our hats,I told her that I had something to take care of and scuttled away. But before I could turn my heels,she kissed me on the cheek once again. I went back to my room and started to prepare some dinner. After cooking,Rolo arrived,so I sat up the table and ate with him. We cleaned our mess then headed to our rooms to prepare for bed. I brushed my teeth and changed into night clothes. As soon as I plopped down my bed,I fell asleep.

Morning came. I went through my daily routine and headed to the control room. I discussed my situation with Rolo,Viletta and Sayoko. I continued to observe the video feed to plan my approach. Since I left a horde of girls hanging,they would most likely come for my hat to go out with me. I don't want to get involved with any girl,mainly because they will nag me to death and secondly,because Anya won't like that very much. I asked Sayoko to diguise as myself and to play along. That way,running away won't be a problem,since Sayoko is capable of doing just that. Besides,she was the one who promised to go out with all of those girls in the first place. Another problem is about who am I gonna switch hats with? I have to be discreet in choosing a girl,since we would most likely be pronounced as a couple. I want to switch hats with Anya,but at the same time,I don't want anybody to find out about our status. Aside from her,I couldn't find anyone else to switch hats with. I need to switch with someone who has a little bit of consideration and someone who won't cling to me for dear life.

"Argh,it's Cupid Day."

"Who are you going to switch hats with,Lelouch?" Rolo asked.

"Good question. I still haven't made up my mind about that."

"There are a lot of girls out there who are willing to switch hats with you." Viletta noted.

"I know,but that's not my problem."

"We have to make sure that Lelouch's hat doesn't end up in the hands of some weird girl."

"Since we got the teachers to participate,Viletta,I want you to grab my hat and-"

"Wouldn't that just attract pure weirdness? Why not let Shirley grab the hat? That girl is completely head over heels for you! In fact,she did shoot me in order to protect you." Viletta suggested. She did make a legitimate point on that.

"Very well,Shirley then." Even if Anya's gonna kill me for this,I have to do it. If it won't be Anya,then it has to be Shirley. Since Shirley isn't as weird and clingy as those other girls. And I'm sure that she'd understand.

"Let's end this."

I got up and took the elevator to the library. I made my way to my classroom and wore the blue heart-shaped hat that Rivalz gave. I leaned against the lockers and hoped for the best. If I can make it to the library,then I'm home free. A horde of girls surrounded me,cutting me off in all directions. It was kinda creepy,all of them were atleast two meters away from my face. Shirley was in front of me,preparing to charge at me and snatch my hat off my head.

"Good morning everyone! This is Milly Ashford,speaking as the Student Council president for the last time. Before we get this event underway,I just have something to say." Then,there was a short pause. "Any club that brings me the hat of Lelouch Lamperouge from Class 3-D,will get their budget increased tenfolds!"

WHAT?!Everyone eyed me as if I was a piece of meat and charged towards me. I backed against the lockers,completely hopeless. Suddenly,everything stopped. The next thing I knew,I was inside a locker with Rolo. He was panting,which lead me to the conclusion that he indeed used his geass to get me out of that horrible place.

"Sorry about that."

"It's okay,we're good."

I stayed inside the locker with Rolo until the crowd dispersed. Once the coast was clear,I sneaked my way into library. Everyone was running around looking for me. I arrived at the library completely undetected. Now,all that's left is for me to switch places with Sayoko,and let her play along with the president. However,I felt someone snatch my hat off my head.

"I got it! Now I get to be Lelouch's girlfriend!" A congenial voice exclaimed in a sing-song tone. I took my contact lens off and turned around.

"Of course. Miya,right?"

"What's up honeybunch?"

"Would you mind very much,giving me that hat back?" I casted my geass on her afterwards. And here I thought that I sneaked past everyone.

"O-okay." She said absentmindedly as she gave me my hat back.

I made my way to the elevators and met up with Sayoko disguised as myself.

"Where shall we switch?"

"Here will do."

"Very well then."

I went over to the control room to check on Sayoko's progress. I observed the all the footage that was recorded all over the campus to warn Sayoko. Apparently,we switched places just in time,for when she stepped out in the open,hell ensued. The rugby team spotted her. They tried to charge at her but she skillfully avoided them by jumping over them. I directed Sayoko around the campus,advising her to take certain routes as to avoid the pursuers through my microphone. She turned the corner and encountered the Science Club. The Science Club members fired fireworks at her but Sayoko just did some kind of acrobatic move to evade the explosion. As she made a right turn,she encountered the Fantasy Seduction club. She easily passed them by hurdling over them. Everyone knew that I'm not athletic enough to perform such acrobatics,that's why everyone was stunned at Sayoko's display of skill. Milly was going crazy over the microphone,relaying instructions like a madman in order to capture me. Geez,she really is going all-out. Then I decided to end this charade.

"Take the operation into final phase,Sayoko,to the library." I ordered. I went outside and used the elevator to reach the library. Once the doors opened,there stood Shirley,looking around as if she was confused. Perfect. She turned her head and caught sight of me. She perked up when she did so.

"Lulu! What are you doing here?" She asked as she approached me.

"Shirley? Aren't you supposed to b-" I was cut off as I saw something out of the corner of my eye. It appeared to be a knightmare's hand,reaching in for Shirley. "Watch out!" I cried as I dove forward to shove her away from the incoming knightmare.

As I dove,everything went in slow motion. When the knightmare busted the window,there emerged Sayoko disguised as me. It appeared that she was dodging the...what? The Mordred?! What's Anya doing?! As I shoved Shirley away,I landed on the Mordred's hand. The Mordred withdrew its hands back outside the building. The Mordred landed on the ground,then its hatch opened. Anya emerged from the cockpit then hopped on the Mordred's arm to approach me. I like her and all that,but doesn't she possess at least a grain of common sense? Who the hell would pilot a knightmare frame just to get someone's hat? Doesn't she realize that it's illegal to pilot a knightmare within school premises? Not only that,but she also damaged school property! And for what? Some dumb hat? Doesn't she know the consequences of her actions? I stood there,frozen on the spot. Everyone was gathering around the knightmare,gaping,gawking and pointing at us. Some of them even started to mumble amongst themselves. As Anya came face-to-face with me,she smiled at me. I couldn't help but smile back at her cuteness. But that doesn't disregard the fact that she just broke about a dozen of school rules.

"Anya? What's up with you? Why are you piloting your knightmare in school premises? Don't you know that that's illegal?" I chastised. Although,my tone wasn't very convincing. In fact,my tone was still gentle for some reason. I wanted to get angry with her,I wanted to tell her that she just can't do anything that she pleases. But somehow,I couldn't,I just simply couldn't get angry with her.

"To get this." She replied dully as she reached for my hat. She replaced my hat with hers then she wore my hat. The crowd's gasps increased in volume as she did this.

"Isn't that Anya Alstreim,the Knight of Six?" Someone in the crowd asked out loud.

"Yeah,I think so."

"What is she doing?"

"Isn't it obvious that she's switching hats with Lelouch?"

"But Lelouch is just a student and she's a Knight of the Round! They can't be together!" The crowd started to talk amongst themselves. I decided to just ignore them. I don't care about what they say about Anya and me.

"Anya,you know what switching hats mean right?" I asked Anya,trying to ensure the fact that she knows what she's doing. She just blushed and nodded. My eyes widened a little. She's really serious with me,isn't she? Even though that this is going to be a problem later on...it's not like I don't want this anyway. In fact,I'm really happy that she wants this too. I placed my hands on her shoulders,making her look at me. I smiled. "Are you certain that you want this?" She didn't answer vocally,instead,she just nodded her head and avoided my eyes. "Okay then." I guess this officially makes us a couple then. Somehow I am terrified that she just fell for a rebel like me,but I am also teeming with joy. Our moment was interrupted by a voice on the megaphone.

"Anya Alstreim,Knight of Six,this is an operating area of the O.S.I. please,milady,withdraw your knightmare at once." Viletta said over the megaphone.

"You better go ahead and follow,Anya. This is illegal after all." I chuckled. She smiled at me,pecked me on the cheek and headed back inside her knightmare.

She sat me down on the ground and went ahead to return her knightmare. A few moments later,she caught up with me. I gave her a small hug and patted her on the head. She smiled at me and playfully slapped my arm. Something in the sky caught my eye though. I looked up to see and saw a squadron of knightmares airborne. Maybe when Anya activated her knightmare,headquarters detected a knightmare activation and thought that there was an emergency. That would explain why they responded so quickly. Typically,any trooper would respond if his commander pulls out his weapon,and that's what happened here. Milly and the other student council members met up with us. Anya started to blush profusely,since everyone including Gino saw that we switched hats.

"Hey,Lelouch! Are you...okay?" Shirley asked. She seemed to be dumbfounded by the picture before her.

"Yeah. How about you?" She just nodded in reply.

"Hey,what happened,Anya? Why'd you use your knightmare?" Gino checked. She just blushed and avoided Gino's eyes. "Did you just switch hats with Lelouch?" Anya was completely flushed and embarrassed. When Anya refused to talk,Gino seemed to get the message and smiled. "Wohoho! I think I get the picture here!" Everyone looked at Gino in wonder.

"Lelouch,did you switch hats with her?" Milly chimed in.

I sighed. "Yes,I did."

Everyone's eyes widened,except Gino's. They all couldn't believe what just happened. "So,buddy,does this mean that you...you know...?" Rivalz choked. I simply nodded in reply. Everyone was taken aback by my response. I bet that they were expecting for me to have feelings for Shirley since Shirley's always with me.

"Well,old man! I gotta hand it to ya! I never thought that Anya'd have feelings for you. You really are a charmer,eh?" Gino chuckled loudly. It was my turn to get embarrassed. I felt a little guilty because of Shirley. Everyone expected us to be together,since we are very close friends. But what they don't know,is that I've been friends with Anya since I was a prince back at the homeland.

"We're happy for you guys,you know?" Milly declared as she smiled.

"Yeah! Who would've thought that you'd fall for a Knight of the Round,Lelouch?" Rivalz teased.

"If that's what you really want,then I'm very happy for the both of you." Shirley said as she smiled. I could sense that she was upset,but she tried her best to hide her true feelings from everyone.

"Thanks you guys." Just then,a britannian soldier came running up at us.

"Lord Gino,Lady Anya,I am sorry to disturb,but Lord Suzaku requests your presence in headquarters." The britannian soldier announced.

"Very well." Gino responded as he nodded. The soldier went ahead afterwards. "I guess that's our cue,guys. Come on Anya,maybe Suzaku's got something important to tell us. Thanks for everything guys,and good luck in college,Milly!"

"Thanks Gino!"

I turned to Anya as she looked at me. I could see disappointment in her eyes. She was hoping to spend more time with me now that we have each other. I smiled sadly at her and hugged her. I could feel everyone's eyes on us,but I didn't care,this may be the last time that Anya and I get together like this. I pulled away after a few moments. She smiled at me for one last time,approached me and pecked me on the cheek.

"Bye."

"Bye."

"Come on Anya." Anya and Gino went ahead as they were escorted by the military units that responded to Anya's knightmare signals.

"Hey Lelouch! You're crazy buddy!" Rivalz exclaimed as he draped his arm on my shoulder.

"Yeah,Lelouch,you never told us that you like Anya." Milly added. Oh man,I am so dead.

"Come on,tell us about her!"

The day went by quickly. After the event,classes were dismissed,therefore,students were sent home. I felt a pang of guilt everytime I looked at Shirley. I felt as if I only got her hopes up. I talked to her afterwards,she told me that she was indeed upset,but she understands. She also told me that if I'm happy,then she's happy too. I smiled at her and embraced her as a sign of gratitude. She did understand. Milly told us that she was going to work as a weather forecaster in the local TV station. We held some sort of send-off party for her. We ate some pizza together and talked about her life as a forecaster. At the end of the day,Milly hugged each one of us,thanking us for all of the memories and fun times. She told us that it was time to face the real world. Shirley shed a few tears at the departure of a good friend,Rolo remained stoic,and Rivalz was heartbroken. I told him to confess his feelings for her before she graduates but he told me that it was better this way. I respected Rivalz' decision in return. Milly left for the settlement,since she told us that she was going to reside there from now on. Rivalz and Shirley soon went home,and so did Rolo and I.

When we came home,I cooked dinner,sat up the table and ate with Rolo. During our meal,we discussed about Anya. We talked about Anya's impact in my life,and that if she's going to change my outlook. I told Rolo that Anya won't bother me,not even a bit,and that Lelouch is different from Zero. I cleaned up afterwards and headed to my room. I brushed my teeth and got changed. I plopped down on my bed and pondered on my situation. Anya's gone now. She may be gone for a while if she gets assigned to a mission,and I will have to resume my mission of rescuing Nunnally. It was just getting good,but life goes on. The last three days have been paradise. Tomorrow,it's time to go back to the real world,because even the sun sets in paradise. Reality's at my doorstep,and I have ignored it long enough. It may be a long time before we meet again,and it may have been just a short time that we were together. The last three days have been one of the best three-day periods ever,and in those three days,Anya and I were just two teens who developed feelings for each tomorrow,she becomes the Knight of Six,and I become Zero once again. Since my mind was made up,I closed my eyes and drifted off to a regretful slumber.

**A/N: That was a veeeeeeeeeeery loooooooooooooong chapter! Phew! Glad to get that out of the way! Guys,please read and PLEASE REVIEW. Let me know your thoughts and insights about the story. Also,let me know if I should continue and that if you guys are enjoying the story. If you guys like it,next chap comes out in a few days. **** Thanks guys! 'Preciate it!**


	4. Chapter 4:Reality Check

**A/N: Hey guys! It's been a while...sorry about that. It's just that I've been busy with school lately. My classmates and I will take a college entrance exam on September 21,2013. Since that college is my college of choice,or rather my first choice among all the universities in our country,I've been reviewing these past couple of days. Not only that,but our periodical exams will be next week,so I've been burning eyebrows night in,night out,just trying to prepare for the big tests. Anyways,thanks for the reviews and suggestions guys! I really appreciate it,please continue to review the story and give me your thoughts and insights about it. For those of you who are wondering if Lelouch's feelings for Anya will affect his actions,definitely. In this fic,the Zero Requiem will also be altered. It will not be executed like it was in the anime itself. How will Lelouch and Suzaku execute their plan? All you have to do is to stay tuned to find out! :))**

Chapter 4: Reality Check

The blinding rays of the sun roused me from my slumber. As usual,I took a shower,got dressed and fixed my things for school. I went ahead and cooked breakfast. When Rolo finally got done preparing for school,we sat down and ate together. After cleaning up,we headed to school. When I arrived at the building,I went to Anya's room first. There were a couple of students inside the room,but there was no sign of Anya. I looked over the teacher's desk and found the professor. I approached him on his desk. As I did so,the students whispered among themselves. Eh,probably about yesterday's events. As I walked up to the professor,he looked up.

"Excuse me,sir,but has Anya been around?" I asked quietly.

"Haven't you heard? She's on military duty for the next couple of weeks. So,that means that she won't be going to school anytime soon." He replied,matching my tone.

"I see. Thank you sir."

I headed to my classroom and sat down on my desk. Everyone seems to be talking about what happened to Anya and I yesterday. Nah,I probably shouldn't pay attention that. So Anya's gonna be gone for a while eh? School's gonna suck,that's for sure. It's just that,this place isn't the same without her in it. Well,I guess that's how the life of a knight of the round goes. Actually,Anya's absence is a good thing. Without her,I can probably think about how am I going to rescue Nunnally and Kallen. There's going to be no distractions...not a single one. But somehow,I felt incomplete,I felt as if I was missing something. Probably have to get used to it though. It's my fault why my feelings grew like this anyway. I knew that this was gonna happen,and now it's right here. I'm not backing down,that's for sure.

Since I only had three classes pending,I was able to return home early. I was able to accomplish all of my tasks,even some extra homework to give me some extra credit just in-case Sayoko botches my quizzes again. The whole day,I noticed something different about Shirley. She seemed to be...avoiding me. Does it have something to do with Anya? I doubt it,since we already talked about it yesterday. She just kept staying away from me the whole day. Apart from that,she wasn't her usual bubbly self. Very unusual of her...I decided to dismiss the thought for now. After classes,I immediately went to a secluded area. I made some phone calls to check up on Ohgi and the others. They seem to be doing fine without me. I ended the call a few minutes later. Since I have no homework to do,I went to the control room on the underground levels to check on things. I met Rolo there and helped him a little on his homework. Once he knew what to do,I went to the world map and observed our progress. According to the map,our faction has conquered a few key areas.

"It seems that the Jianmenguan Pass has fallen. We've also taken control of the Air Force facility in Macau. Why don't we send Asahina to defend Chenya. And Minase and Sugiyama to take charge of menial affairs there?" I said as scanned our territories.

"It looks like things are taking a turn for the better for us." Rolo remarked.

"Our so called 'foes' are military factions that simply won't join our cause. Merely insurgences that refuse to side with us."

"Not to mention,you've captured the empress,the one person who can unify all those factions."

"That's exactly why I saved her,to gain her trust." I explained as I walked to the elevators.

"Going somewhere?"

"I'm going to Ikebukuro. But don't worry,I'll help you with the rest of your homework when I get back."

"Catch ya later then."

With that,I headed to my room and got changed. After a few minutes of prepping up,I opted for the Ikebukuro Station. Once I arrived at the station,I checked on the delivery of the G trains,a network of Gefjun Disturber-equipped trains that works exactly like an E.M.P.. I casted my geass on the operators and ordered them to hand over the schematics of the network. I analyzed it,and was quite contented with what I saw.

"Not bad for the first stage." I commented. I handed the report back to the operator.

"All right then,continue with the same procedure."

I left the station,as I already have what I came for. When I was walking at the platform,I caught sight of Shirley and Suzaku.

"Shirley?" They both looked at me in shock.

"Lelouch?"

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Oh...um...Shirley just wanted to hang out. So I figured that I should go with her." Suzaku answered. Somewhere along the line,I knew that he was lying. It is none of business,but I might as well stay with them.

"Mind if I tag along?"

"Sure."

The three of us walked to the city together. While we were walking across the park,I couldn't help but think. What is Shirley up to? She's been acting weird since we were at school. What kind of game is she playing at? Or is Suzaku behind all this? What does he have in mind this time? I zipped my mouth the whole time. No use of asking one of them of what's going on right now. I could smell tension a mile away. Eventually we arrived at the rooftop boundary.

"Here it is,this is the boundary right here." I said as I looked around.

"Yeah. The borderline that separates the ghetto from the settlement. We have to erase it." Suzaku added.

A few moments later,I heard a gasp. I looked up at Shirley and saw her staring at Suzaku and I in horror.

"Shirley? What's wrong?" Suzaku asked.

"What's the matter is something wrong?" I asked as I approached her.

She remained motionless and just stared at me,aghast. When I took another step forward,she screamed frighteningly and ran to the edge of the building. Shirley stepped on the railing,then turned to us. Is she going to...Dammit!

"Shirley,wait!" Suzaku and I ran up to her.

"No! Stay away from me! You're both liars! You two are a pair of fakes,nothing but a bunch of-" She was cut off as her foot slipped off the railing.

I quickly dove forward and grabbed her hand,holding on to it for dear life. What the hell is she doing? Is she out of her mind?! Suzaku grabbed my foot to prevent me from falling off. I placed my other hand around her wrist to get a better grip. She opened her eyes and was terrified of the sight below her. She looked up and found out that it was I who was holding her. She tried to loosen my grip by flailing her arms wildly.

"No! Let go of me! Let me go!"

"Stop it! Please! Don't do this to me..." Her anger subsided when I said this. No,not another important person,not on my watch. "I can't lose you! I don't want to lose one more important person in my life! Please...I'm begging you."

She allowed me to pull her up after I blurted that out. I looked at Suzaku and signaled him to pull us up. When we pulled Shirley to safety,we sat down on the ground. I was panting heavily. Not only am I physically unfit,but that just scared the hell out of me. I may not return Shirley's feelings,but she is special to me in a way. We remained silent for a minute as we regained our breaths.

"You two have done this before,haven't you? Remember when you tried to catch Arthur?" Shirley asked.

"Yeah,you're right." Suzaku turned to me suspiciously.

"I guess you're right,Shirley. We have done this before."

"And Suzaku's always been the one who pulls you back up."

"If Lelouch would be the one to pull be back up,he'd fall down with me." We had to chuckle at this.

"Oh really? You're in the army,it's just normal for you to be strong. Besides,if you wanna brag,you should've saved us before we even fell."

"That's just ridiculous,then why'd you-" He was cut off. He must've realized that I have indeed regained my memories. He must've remembered Euphie. I turned to Shirley to see her expression. It was as if she was hiding something. The tension disappeared,for my phone suddenly rang.

"Excuse me." I excused myself and walked a few meters away. I flipped my phone open and found out that it was Rolo.

"Lelouch,it's Rolo,Jeremiah's headed right for you. We're on our way now,but be careful. My geass didn't work on him. He's an assassin sent by the order."

"Wait a minute,so you're telling me that Jeremiah is alive?"

"Yes,and he's headed to Ikebukuro as we speak." I may have a big problem in front of me.

"Okay,thanks for the heads up." I ended the call afterwards.

"Who was that?" Suzaku asked. "From the looks of it,that doesn't sound like a friendly phone call. Ah,as keen as ever,Suzaku. I hung my head low. This is not going to be good,especially with Suzaku and Shirley around. Suzaku started to approach me. Now that he knows that I have regained my memories,he knows that I am indeed Zero. Fortunately,Shirley slapped the back of his head.

"Suzaku,stop that! My problem comes first,remember?"

"Oh yeah..." Suzaku trailed.

"That's right,you two are waiting for each other aren't you?"

"You jealous?" Shirley joked. I just had to smile.

"Can't we just wait for a while?" Suzaku begged. He's really starting to get nosy.

"Nope. Let's go Suzaku." Shirley dragged him away.

"Hold on,wait-" Shirley ignored him and continued to drag him to the distance.

This area is about to become a battlefield. Shirley's better off with Suzaku,since her safety's not going to be a problem with a knight of the round as her companion. I went to the ground level and casted my geass on several police officers. I ordered them to kill Jeremiah on sight. After that,I went to the station where the G cars were parked. It will surely come in handy. If geass doesn't work on Jeremiah,then he's most probably a cyborg. And that's exactly what the G cars were meant to stop. I grabbed the detonator and kept it in my pocket. When the Gefjun Disturber was prepped up,I grabbed another detonator and wired it with a few smoke grenades. I stood by the railing of one of the floors to see what was happening.

I saw the officers that I casted my geass on. Jeremiah approached them and had a conversation with them. In the end,the officers pulled their guns out and shot Jeremiah. However,it did not faze him one bit,and the bullets just deflected when it hit him. He used his left eye and casted something. A sphere of blue light engulfed the officers. The officers seemed to have regained their senses when Jeremiah used his ability. Jeremiah gave each the officers a punch to the gut that knocked them out. Not only is he immune to geass,but he has the ability to cancel it as well. I pressed the detonator in my hands to unleash the smoke screens. He looked up at me and smiled. Yes,that's it,come and get me orange boy.

He headed for me. I ran as fast as I could to the station that held the G cars. I ran to the end of the station and waited for Jeremiah. A short while later,he found me.

"A mechanical body,and you have a geass canceller. Your vengefulness is top-notch,orange boy."

"It's no vengefulness,it's fidelity." Jeremiah answered as he approached me.

"How I hate to hear that word. What could the emperor have possibly done to deserve such fidelity?" I grabbed the other detonator and pressed the button. The Gefjun Disturbers activated at once. Jeremiah was paralyzed afterwards. I got you now. "It appears that I was right. I figured that you're using Sakuradite."

"G-gefjun Disturber!" He muttered.

"I see that you've done your homework. You know perfectly well that when the Sakuradite Disruption System is complete,we can paralyze all urban functions with the Railway Circular Route. In other words,bring Tokyo to a stand still. I am grateful,orange boy,you've been an exemplary test subject! Now then,will you tell me what I wanna know? Where is the order hiding? Where is V.V.?"

"You're one to talk here!" He blurted out as he took a step forward. Impossible...

"What the?"

"Because I have my reasons...to see my loyalty through! I must know the truth for certain,once and for all!" He was almost in my face...how can this be?!

"But how?! You should be paralyzed!"

"Why Lelouch? Why did you become Zero? Why did you turn against your homeland? You became an enemy of the emperor as a result!" Did he just ask me that? Very well then...I stood firmly and proud. I looked at him and answered.

"I did it,because I am Lelouch vi Britannia!" When I said this,he was stunned. "The emperor allowed my mother to be killed. In doing so,he stole Nunnally's sight,her legs,and our futures from us!"

"I remember,because I was there too." He replied. What?!

"You...were there?"

"My first assignment...to guard her...Lady Marianne...whom I loved and respected. I failed to carry through with that loyalty! I failed to protect her!" He collapsed on the ground as he continued.

"That's why founded the 'Purebloods' then."

"Master Lelouch...everything is becoming clear now...you..." He looked up at me and extended his hand. "You became Zero for Lady Marianne's sake didn't you?"

"If you didn't come here to kill me,then why are you here?"

"I follow only one...it's Lady Marianne." Tears cascaded down from his right eye. "Now...I'll die without regret..."

"Lord Jeremiah!" I quickly disabled the disturbers and ran to his side. If he serves my mother,then he is not my enemy,he is my ally.

"My prince..."

"Jeremiah Gottwald,listen to me,your remarkable loyalty is still desperately needed in here. Isn't that right?" I asked as I held his shoulders to look at me. Then,he smiled and nodded.

"Yes,your majesty."

"Now go,Jeremiah,clear the entrance for us."

"As you wish,your highness."

Jeremiah went on ahead. While I on the other hand,ran down the stairs to the ground level. I flipped my phone open and called Viletta. I told her that Jeremiah's on our side now and that he'll clear out the place. When I was about to go down the stairs,something caught my attention. I turned and saw a pool of blood on the floor. I took a few steps forward to see what was there. Is that,a person? I looked closer and saw...oh no...oh my goodness...it can't be! I ran to her side,and could finally see clearly. There lay Shirley,dipped in a pool of blood,and a handgun at her side. No...it can't be...I can't lose her. She can't die on me...SHE JUST CAN'T! I rushed to her side and tried to shake her awake.

"S...Shirley! Who...who did this to you?!" I asked as I stared at her abdominal wound that was bleeding out badly.

"Lulu...I'm glad that we can talk in my last moments..." She trailed.

"No,Shirley,don't you say that! I'll call for help!" I flipped open my phone to get some medical assistance.

"No..." Shirley trailed as she grabbed my hand,wanting me to stop. "Ever since my memories returned,I've been afraid. A teacher who wasn't a teacher,a classmate who was Zero,another classmate who was a soldier...it seemed like everyone's lying. Like nothing revolving around me was true. It felt like the world was spying on me. That's the world that you've been fighting alone by yourself. So that's why...that's why I wanted to be at least someone who's going to be truthful to you,because I know that everyone lied to you." Tears started to form in my eyes. Shirley...she did this...she did this all for me?

"Shirley..."

"Lulu...I love you...I know that you killed my father...but I simply can't hate you." I started to cry at her words. "Even if you made me forget about everything...I still fell in love with you...even though my memories were clouded by lies,I kept falling in love with you all over again." As she said those words...her hand started to let go of mine.

"NO,SHIRLEY YOU CAN'T! YOU CAN'T DIE!" I casted my geass on her so that she'll live.

"No matter how many times I am reborn...I'll keep falling in love with you. I suppose that it's simply fate."

"NO DON'T DIE,DON'T DIE!" I ordered repeatedly.

"No matter what happens...I'll always fall in love with you,Lulu...but...you have Anya now...t-take...care of her...I...love...you..." With that,she closed her eyes,and her hand fell from my wrist. I couldn't accept it...no...WHY DID SHE HAVE TO DIE?! SHE HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS! ONE PERSON WHO WANTED TO BE THERE FOR ME AND SHE'S GONE!

"N...no...SHIRLEY!"

I sat there,beside Shirley's lifeless body,just mourning over her loss. I've lost so much in my life...I promised myself that I won't lose any other person in my life. First,I lost my mom,then I lost Suzaku,then I lost Nunnally,now,I lost Shirley. I couldn't help but cry at my own naivety. It is a cruel world,a world that is disfigured with lies. Yes,it is the world that is wrong,that's why I must change it. Shirley wanted me to be happy,that's why she wanted to be there for me. She knew that I was Zero,that I was fighting the world on my own. She understood everything about me,she never hated me,she never complained and she never left my side. Even if I made her life a living hell,she still remained beside me. That's something that I'll never,ever forget. Why did I have to lose her? For the next twenty to thirty minutes,I sat there crying and wheezing. Thank you,Shirley. Thanks for everything that you've done for me. Thank you for loving me even if I didn't return your feelings. And most importantly,thank you for being there for me through thick and thin. Goodbye,Shirley.

I dried my tears and stood up. Her sacrifice will not be in vain. She has given me another reason to change the world. She did everything she could to make me happy,it's time to do my job now. I will avenge her. Whoever did this to her,will share the same fate. I turned about and went ahead. I manned up and prevented tears from falling. When I got to the ground level,everything was in utter disorder. Everyone was panicking,and this is going to be a good time to get the hell out of here. I returned home and headed to the control room. When I entered the room,I saw an incoming transmission on the screen. I pressed the button to answer the call,even if I was in no mood to talk to anyone.

"Lelouch? How are things there?" C.C. asked.

"Jeremiah has joined our cause. Apart from that,there's nothing going on." I replied dully.

"I see,did you use your geass on him?"

"I didn't have to."

"What is wrong with you?"

"Huh?"

"You seem...depressed." Of course I am depressed. I just lost a very important person in my life!

"Who wouldn't be if he lost a very important person."

"What happened?"

I sighed. No point in hiding it anyway. "I-it's Shirley...she's...she's dead..." I whispered as I fought back the tears.

"Well,I'm sorry to hear that,but I'm not surprised."

"What do you mean?"

"Do you remember our contract? In exchange for the power to control your destiny,you will walk a path of solitude. You will lose everyone and everything that is precious to you. This is your reality. The reality that comes with the power of the king. I asked you this before I gave you your geass,but in the end,you accepted. You just have to get used to it,Lelouch."

"Get used to it? Are you serious? Who would want to get accustomed to losing his loved ones?"

"No one wants to,but you have to. That is the price of your geass. You can't run away from it. As long as you possess the power of the king,then you will continue to lose what you hold dearly. I am sorry,Lelouch,but that is your fate."

She's right. I have already forgotten. The price of the power of the king,is a solitary life. I can't be with anyone,because they will only die if they stay with me. That is my destiny,I cannot run away from it. Since I was a child,I had a lonely life,especially when my mother died. When Nunnally and I were exiled to Japan,we were lost,we didn't know what to do. I met C.C. eventually. When I was in the brink of death,she offered me a contract. She will give me the power to control my destiny,but in exchange for that power,I must walk a path of solitude. I was caught up in everything around me,that I forgot the terms of our contract. I remembered,that was another reason as to why I didn't want to love anyone,because I'd end up losing them in the end. And I don't want that to happen to my loved ones. During that period of time,I only cared about Nunnally,so I accepted the contract. I didn't know that it would end up like this.

Suddenly,my eyes widened,and I was paralyzed. If I'm supposed to lose those who are precious to me,then...Anya...I mentally screamed at myself. No,I can't let that happen,I can't put her in danger. I've lost Shirley,I won't lose anyone else,especially not Anya. Anya and Nunnally are the only ones that I have left,everyone else is either dead,or far away from me. Although,Nunnally may be in the emperor's hands currently,I'll find a way to rescue her. If I lose either one of them,I'm going to lose it. For now,they're both safe,Nunnally's the viceroy,she should be in good hands. While Anya is a knight of the round,and she's with Nunnally. But I have to stay away from them,especially Anya. But...how can I explain everything to her? What if she starts to get suspicious? Not only will she be in danger,but she'll find out who I really am. It's a good thing that she's on duty for the next few weeks.

"I accepted my fate when I accepted this power. I will use this power to save my loved ones and to make this world a better place for humankind. Although it is ironic,isn't it? I am trying to save the ones that I love,but to do that,I must lose them. I probably should stay away from them from now on. I can't risk losing any other important person in my life. I only have Nunnally and Anya left."

"That would probably the best way to keep them out of harm's way. Correct me if I'm wrong,but didn't you just mention Anya?" I only nodded. "What's going on between you two?"

"It's a long story."

"Do you even know who she is?" I looked at her weirdly.

"Yes,of course I do. She's a childhood friend. I've known her since I was little."

"I see...that's why..."

"That's why?"

"Nothing. Forget about it. Is she aware that you are Zero?"

"No. She doesn't have a clue about that."

"Then how do you plan to tell her about your true identity?" It was as if C.C. was asking all the questions that I've been running away from.

"I don't."

"Then you'll lie to her?"

"I have no other choice. If she finds out,she'll get caught up in the middle of this mess. I've lost enough people,I'm not losing her."

"I understand. What are your plans now?"

"I will find and annihilate the geass order. Geass is the reason why I lost everyone in my life. Why Shirley died...is all because of geass...because of me. I will destroy the order,and put an end to their nefarious plans."

"How will you find them?"

"I have Jeremiah on our side now. He was sent by the order,which means he'll know where the order's hideout is."

"You've done your homework then."

"Prepare the troops. We attack tomorrow morning."

"Understood."

The transmission ended. I went back to my room and changed clothes. A few minutes later,Rolo came home.

"Lelouch? Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

"I...I have something to confess..."

"Hm? What is it?" This ought to be interesting.

"I...I killed Shirley..." He trailed. WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?! My blood boiled at his words. I wanted to grab a knife and stab him until he dies. I wanted to make him pay badly.

"W...what?"

"She had knowledge of Nunnally. That's why I decided that it would be best to get rid of her. She'll only be an obstruction in your mission." Why you little...I tried to conceal my anger from Rolo. Little bastard just made rash decisions,not even caring about how it's going to affect me!

"No,it's not your fault." I lied. I still need his geass. Until then,I'll play along with him. "It's the geass' fault. If it didn't exist,then none of this would ever happen in the first place. We will flush the order out of hiding. And when they reveal themselves,we'll make them pay for what they've done."

After our conversation,I cooked dinner and ate with him. I so badly wanted to avenge Shirley. But no,that would be a bad move right now. I cleaned up and went to bed afterwards. I laid there in bed,just staring at the ceiling.

Today,I was reminded of my grievous destiny. I was destined to be secluded from my loved ones. It is indeed a cruel life. However,if I won't be able to endure the rigors of this grueling,hellish life,then my loved ones would become mere puppets of the empire. If that happens,then everything I've done since the beginning would be in vain. Too many people have already died for this,I have to continue,I have to succeed. Even if it means being estranged from Nunnally and fighting Anya,I have to finish what I started. The people long for their freedom,freedom from the hands of these oppressive Britannians. I can give that to them. Not only to the people of the world,but to Nunnally and Anya as well. Knowing that I am doing this for Anya and Nunnally's sake already gives me a reason to finish all of this. Although it hurts,I have to stay away from the both of them to ensure their safety. For if they die now,then I have nothing to fight for,and no reason to continue. They are the only ones that fuel my desire to rid the world of the emperor's grip. Their future is my priority,and I will see to it that they get just that,even if it kills me to be away from them and...even if it costs me my own life.

**So there is chapter four. Please continue to review the story,so that I may find out if you guys want me to continue writing this fic. I may be gone for a while,since we have multiple tests in the next few weeks. I have to review for those(especially the college entrance exam on the 21st) first before I continue with the fic. Although,there's a possibility that I'll upload the next chapter this weekend. I dunno,your reviews will let me know,so please do review the story. Thanks for reading guys!**


	5. Chapter 5:Unveiled

**A/N: Hi,everyone! It's been a while,sorry about that. ****Thanks for all the kind reviews that you've left. Now,I know that a lot of you out there were expecting some Lelouch and Anya scenes in the last chapter. I understand,since some of you out there read this fic for the sole purpose of finding some LelouchXAnya fluff. Don't worry,I will upload more fluffy chapters as the story progresses. Although,the future chapters won't be as fluff-concentrated as chapters 1,2 and 3 were. Now the reason why I didn't include any Lulu and Anya scene in chapter 4 and why I won't write more cheesy chapters is simple. If I continue to insert mushy chapters between Anya and Lelouch,then it would impede the progression of the storyline itself. I really don't want the plot of the story to remain stagnant. However,there is a rational explanation too. Since Lelouch was reminded of his destiny in the previous chapter,now he seeks to take action. He desires to protect Nunnally and Anya,since those two are the only ones left in Lelouch's heart. If you were in Lelouch's position,what would you do first? Court,hang out,and be all mushy with a girl whom you harbored feelings for,or take actions to ensure a better life and a better future for your younger sister and the girl you have feelings for? I think that a lot of you out there would choose the latter option,and that's what Lelouch will choose in this fic. I hope that this LOOONG note clarifies any confusion out there among you readers. If you have a question about the fic or whatsoever,please feel free to leave a review or just send me a private message and I'll get back at you. Well,I guess that takes care of that. And now,let's proceed with the story.**

Chapter 5:Unveiled

I hurried to the Black Knights' HQ. Since this is a covert operation,I will need the best pilots that we have. I brought Rolo along with me and Jeremiah as well. Since Kallen isn't around to lead the Zero Squad,Jeremiah and Rolo's assistance should compensate for her loss. I squeezed out key intel out of Jeremiah and Rolo. It appears that the hideout was located somewhere near the vicinity of the middle eastern desert. Once I was finished talking to them,I ordered them to prep up their knightmares. I went to the command center and ordered the pilots to direct our course towards the middle eastern seaboard. When we were on our way,I went up to my private quarters and confronted C.C.. Since she used to be the leader of the order,I will have to ensure that she doesn't snitch on me.

"You were serious about the raid then." She said.

"Of course I am."

"What do you hope to accomplish from this?"

"To rid the world of the power of geass."

"How ironic,you want to rid the world of geass,yet you are a geass user yourself."

"That is why I want to rid the world of it! Geass is the power of the king,and there should only be one king! And that king...is me. I won't let anyone else endure the hell that I'm going through. No other human shall ever obtain the power of geass!"

"So you plan to exterminate the order as a result?"

"Yes. The members of the order are the people who circumnavigate around the world to establish contracts with humans. And it is just human nature to desire power beyond anything else. Subsequently,the power of geass shall be bestowed upon them,the power to have what they desire,the power of the king. But what they do not know is that they just took their own train to hell. I won't let the members of the order run around with their pernicious acts. No...no longer..."

"Are you saying that you will kill me as well?"

"No. You have deserted from the organization. But this time,I will need you on the battlefield."

"What?"

"This is the perfect opportunity for you to prove your loyalty to me. Have you really deserted the order? Or are you still with them? It is time to find out. We will mount an assault on the order shortly. And you,will lead our squadron."

"Very well then. I have no problem with that. I have long left the order,and I have no intentions of collaborating with them ever again."

"We shall see about that. Now go,prepare your knightmare."

"Understood." She got up to leave.

"Wait,C.C.,"

"Hm?"

"What is it that you want from me? When you established a contract with me,you mentioned something about repaying you. Repaying you what?"

"I have no intentions of discussing that with you."

"I see. Very willful woman..."

"That's why I am called C.C.."

I left the room and bumped into Jeremiah and Rolo. I ordered them to prepare a makeshift version of my room back in Ashford to use it as the background of our mobile command post that will be deployed on the battlefield. I will need to deceive V.V. while I track the exact coordinates of the hideout. Once I have pinpointed the exact location of the hideout,I will direct my forces to begin the raid. After taking care of that,I rallied up the members of the Zero Squad and briefed them about our mission. Shortly after the briefing,they went to their respective knightmares and prepared for the attack. As everyone was preparing,I sneaked around and planted a bomb inside Rolo's knightmare. He shall be the sacrificial lamb that will end V.V.'s life. For Shirley...

A few hours later,we arrived at the middle eastern seaboard. I instructed the pilots to hover around the beachhead until we have successfully raided the hideout. Anyways,there's no point in bringing our flagship along with us on the battlefield. When we reached the shore,I ordered our troops to be deployed. I got on my knightmare and headed out. Eventually,we reached the supposed location of the hideout. I stayed behind with Jeremiah and Rolo while I ordered the rest of the strike teams to advance and wait at the entrance.

With the help of the MCV,the command post was deployed on my exact location. The background exactly matched that of my room in Ashford. Excellent. I got off my knightmare and hid it along with Jeremiah's and Rolo's. I removed Zero's outfit and dressed as a normal student in Ashford. Once I was ready,I asked Jeremiah for the network code that matches the code that V.V. used to communicate with him. I typed in the code,and patched in a transmission. A few moments later,the transmission was patched through to the other side,and there,revealed V.V..

"Hello,V.V.."

"Lelouch?"

"You know of me then,so there's no point of introducing myself. I will jump straight to the point. Was it you who kidnapped Nunnally during the siege of Tokyo? Also,did you put Suzaku,I and the others on Kamine Island to observe us?" As I chatted with him,I tracked down his exact location using one of the trackers that we have. Once I find his exact location,he is dead.

"Yes,that is correct. But the fact that you are asking these questions means that you have regained your memories."

"Indeed I have. I am Zero."

"Then C.C. must be with you. May you hand her over? We promise to let you go if you do." Agh,this is taking too long. I guess that's why they chose to hide underground as to not get detected.

"It's too late for that. I hereby declare war on you with no mercy."

"Oh really? But by the time you get here from Area 11,we'll have already evacuated to another place." As he babbled,I finally tracked down his exact location. Bingo. I marked the coordinates in all unit's maps,and ordered them to bombard the place. When V.V. finished talking,the place quaked. "What?" The Zero Squad led by C.C. raided the place. "I see,so that's how it is." He said as he stood up.

"Yes,that's right. I'm glad that you gave me a bit of your time. You just had to let your guard down for a moment. Since you believed that I was in Area 11,you thought that you had time to escape. That's why you're trapped." While I was talking,the fake background fell and revealed that I was in a command post. Behind me stood Jeremiah and Rolo,glaring at V.V.. Too easy. "V.V.,the one who shall render judgement here,is me."

I boarded the Shinkirou and ordered Jeremiah and Rolo to join the raid. I myself went to the depths of the hideout and overlooked the assault. I couldn't help but smile. Die,you fallacious little fools. As I was hovering above the battlefield,I heard some units talk over the radio.

"These doesn't look like a britannian research facility."

"Yeah,these guys didn't even put up a fight. It seems that they have no weapons."

"Use extreme prejudice in dealing with these rats!" I interrupted. "These people have been collaborating with the Britannian Empire,creating immortal warriors to destroy us. I won't let them violate the very sanctity of life! The researchers and their data shall be wiped out. We don't know where the subjects of the immortal research are. Therefore,all units,encircle point Alpha-7 and destroy everything. Burn it to the ground! Any subjects to be found are to be sealed inside a high-pressure casing. I will investigate each one of them myself."

Chaos ensued. Utter destruction was bestowed upon those who were helping V.V. with his cause. Everything was going according to plan,but something caught my eye. It appeared to be a...knightmare? No...is that?

"Jeremiah,is that the unit that you were talking about?"

"Yes. It's the Siegfried. The only one who can use it except for myself is none other than..."

"I see." So the immortal one has shown himself eh? This should be interesting. "Jeremiah,Rolo,take a squadron with you and follow me. We'll retreat to topside. It'll be much easier to deal with V.V. with more range."

"Yes,your highness."

I took point and lead the others outside the underground compound. If we engage V.V. underground,we're as good as dead,and we'll get buried with the facility itself. Whereas on the skies,we have more range to cover. V.V. followed suit,everyone else went ahead and surrounded him. I don't know how we're gonna pull this off,but I'll take some chances.

"All units,fire at will!" I radioed. Everyone opened fire,unleashing a barrage of missiles and bullets. I charged the cannons of my knightmare and fired along. V.V.'s knightmare was engulfed in smoke as a result. We kept firing until we ran out of ammunition. A few minutes later,the smoke cleared up,and revealed V.V.'s Siegfried spinning like a top. When I looked closely,his knightmare was unharmed. What the hell? I guess I underestimated the Siegfried's power. I never knew that it could deflect incoming projectiles away from itself. Suddenly,I heard a childish titter over the radio.

"Is that the best you've got? I am very disappointed in you,Lelouch. I expected you to put up more of a fight than that. Oh well,time to end this little tousle right here." The Siegfried started to spin again,but this time,it fired homing missiles towards my forces.

"Evasive action!" I ordered. However,my order turned out to be futile. Half of our squadron was decimated by the Siegfried in less than a minute. This is not good. I have to take him out! And I think I just have the thing to take out that brat. "Rolo,listen up,I need you to get close to the Siegfried. Once you reach it,grab onto the knightmare,I have something that'll put an end to V.V.'s immortality."

"Understood,brother."

"Lelouch,this is C.C.,where are you?"

"I'm on a battle with V.V. as we speak. Listen,I want you to get out of here. Flee to safety,return to the flagship,if V.V. finds you,then everything I've done will amount to nothing."

"Affirmative."

"Hurry! He's coming for you!"

That should ensure that V.V. doesn't get his hands on what or in this case who he wants in case I don't make it out of here alive. Jeremiah,Rolo and the remnants of the strike team continued to engage V.V.. Rolo dodged the Siegfried's missiles and continued to work his way to its proximity while Jeremiah covered him. Rolo's geass is useless,he's gonna have to do this the old-fashioned way. However,on Rolo's way,he got hit a couple of times,and I wasn't sure if how much more damage he could sustain. Since Rolo won't accomplish his task with V.V.'s attention on him,I decided to play decoy for a bit. I fired my hadron cannons to catch V.V.'s attention. He took damage and turned his attention to me. Perfect. As he moved to engage me,Rolo grabbed onto the Siegfried. Impeccable timing,my little pawn.

"Brother,I've done it!" He said over the radio. Very well,Rolo. This shall be the price that you'll pay for all your sins. Geass will be no more,and so will be your very soul! I grabbed the detonator and placed my thumb on top of the detonation button. But,before I could detonate the bomb that I've hidden inside the Vincent,a massive line of fire hit the Siegfried,rattling it,and shaking the Vincent away in the process. Dammit...

"I am sorry,brother."

"It's okay." I'm going to have to deal with him later then.

I looked down at the source of the damage and found Cornelia. Oh? So this is where she's been hiding all along. Wait a minute,is she in allegiance with the order? I doubt it,since she wouldn't even try to kill V.V. if that was the case. I decided to put aside my petty hatred towards her. The Siegfried was shaken up,it obviously took an enormous amount of damage from Cornelia. She's got V.V. on the ropes,time to knock him out. I prepared the Zero Beam. Once it was armed,I launched the missile and fired the prism blast to annihilate the enervated immortal. My attack synced with Cornelia's as she unleashed another wave of gunfire at the Siegfried.

"No...I...I'm supposed to be immortal..." V.V. trailed. The Siegfried exploded and crashed on the platform below. He may be immortal,but I doubt that he is still mobile to even move a muscle.

"Jeremiah,Rolo,take the others with you and scour the area,I will personally confront V.V. myself."

"It's too dangerous,Prince Lelouch. No one knows what's down the depths of those hellholes."

"I can handle myself,Jeremiah. Hold this position until I return. If I don't return in 15 minutes,then return to the flagship with or without me."

"But-"

"Understood?"

"...y-yes,your majesty."

I descended into the depths of the research facility once again. When I landed,I shielded my eyes for a very bright light emanated from the distance. I tried to make out what was going on or what's behind all that light,but to no avail. Eventually,the light toned down,when I looked around,I saw a huge door,a double-door starting to open. However,it wasn't just any simple double-door,it bore the crimson sigil of geass itself. I looked a little southward and saw V.V. crawling towards the opening door. I averted my gaze to the door once again,to see where he was going,and that was when I saw a giant silhouette. I tried to look closer,but the light shone brightly again. Then,I felt something possess me,and I was no longer in control of my body. That was my last memory until I fell into unconsciousness.

The light cleared out once again,but this time,my vision was a hundred percent clean. Where am I? I looked around and all I saw was a yellowish mist. This place...it seemed...distant...and...deserted. I opened the cockpit of my knightmare and got down. I looked up and saw what appeared to be a small shrine. There were staircases that led to higher grounds. A booming voice however,snapped me out of my thoughts.

"It has been a long time,Lelouch,my prodigal son!" A voice,that could only belong to one man exclaimed.

I swiftly hid behind my knightmare before even uttering a word. What is he doing here? More importantly,what am _I_ doing here? Does he have anything to do with this? The last thing that I saw was V.V. crawling towards a door. Is this place is what's behind that door he was crawling to? He was going to ask the emperor for assistance maybe? Without a doubt,that voice belonged to the emperor,I'll never forget that haughty tone of his.I knew that I wouldn't get any answers if I continue to nag myself about it,so why not ask the man in charge? I started off,with the question that was left untouched since the day Nunnally and I were exiled to Japan.

"Answer my question about eight years ago! Who was it that killed my mother?! And why didn't you protect her?! You knew that an assassination was bound to happen! You knew all of it! And yet,you just sat in your petty throne and watched her be killed by those wretched terrorists!"

"People are not equal."

"Wh-what?"

"The power of geass,the power of the king,use it to gain the answers you seek!"

He's challenging me. I know very well that I am not the only one with a geass power in this area. He's trying to subdue me,trying to deceive me into using my geass. If that happens,then it'll be like boarding a train that leads to oblivion. He will alter my memories and take what's most precious from me again. What do I do?

"What's wrong,Lelouch? Aren't you my son,a prince? Show me your strength!"

Curses...if I don't draw my pistol out first,then I'll surely lose this duel. To hell with that,I have no time to plan. I reached for a detonator and removed my contact lens. Let fate decide eh? I pressed the detonator,my knightmare fired a fragile projectile that scattered once it was airborne. Once the glass particles aligned with the emperor's sight,I casted my geass.

"Lelouch vi Britannia commands you,die!" My geass reflected off the glass particles to the emperor's eyes. I grabbed a shard from the wreckage to see if my geass worked on him or not. He nodded and pulled out a handgun. He aimed it at his chest and pulled the trigger. A few seconds later,he collapsed to the floor. I...did it? I killed him? I...I finally avenged my mother? It's too good to be true. But there he is,lying down,lifeless,and motionless. I went out of hiding,and stepped on the staircase. I couldn't believe it. I was overcome with emotion,neither joy nor grief. What I felt,was ineffable in nature. I grabbed my chest,to stop my heart from it's constant palpitation,and I screamed to release my emotions.

When I regained my composure,I went up the stairs to his side. I looked down at him. That moment,I felt as if I slayed a legend. I really won,didn't I? Pity,I had so many questions for him. He still held the answers that I sought to find. But,he is dead now,along with the answers that I so desperately wanted. Just when I was about to walk away,the unimaginable,became a reality.

"You fool..." My eyes widened at the sound of his voice. I turned to look back at him,aghast. "You really think that you can get rid of me with just a puny little bullet to my chest?"

"That's impossible! That bullet should've went exactly to your heart!"

"Nonsense! You are an epitome of impudence,you little brat! You think that a trick like that can kill me? You have the power of the king,don't you?! Well come at me like a king!" He boomed as he stood to face me.

"DIE!" I ordered once again as I casted my geass on him,but my geass was nullified.

"That is not a how a king does it!" I dashed past him and grabbed the pistol that he used to execute his facade. I shot him repeatedly in the chest. Multiple bullets penetrated his chest,and blood was oozing in his upper body,but he still lived.

"You insolent boy! I am beyond swords and guns now! Don't you understand?!" He took off his right glove and showed me his palm. No...his palm had the mark of geass...then he is...He grabbed me by the collar and threw me down the steps.

No...it can't be. He has the code now. I can't possibly win against him. He is immortal! That's why he didn't use his geass on me.

"I have gained a power that is beyond geass,that will allow me to accomplish more feats in aid to my cause. I,have become a code-bearer! I am now immortal! No one can stop me,and no one shall stop me! Let me show you the true nature of this world!" He cried as a pedestal emerged near his right hand. He placed his mark on top of the pedestal,and the spot where I was sitting glowed.

I was engulfed in a white light. All I could see were masks,white masks with red outlines. The mask also appeared to only have one eye. The light died down,and emerged what appeared to be the internal parts of a clock. A clock...which symbolizes time...but what is the meaning behind all this? He reappeared in front of me a few seconds later.

"What is geass,I want the truth!"

"How eccentric,a child who wrapped himself with lies desires the truth? Very amusing."

"The false name,the false identity of Zero,what has it brought you?"

"Everything! It brought me all things that normal people cannot obtain! Followers,territory!"

"You've lost Euphemia! Suzaku and Nunnally are also lost to your lies! You've lost the most important of people you've met in your life! What is it that you fight for? What is your worth now that you have lead your loved ones to oblivion?!"

"Shut up! I did what I had to do to survive! Everyone tells lies,no one is perfect enough to be faultless!" I retaliated. I was hearing voices. I knew that my father's voice was among them,but I couldn't make out to whom the others belonged to.

"You want others to know your true self,yet you only show them a false face!" An illusion of myself appeared behind the mask that was scattered around me. While I tried to fathom with what was happening,a myriad of other juxtaposes of myself appeared with masks on.

"You keep hiding behind masks!"

"You're afraid that they'll find out who you really are!"

"No!" My replicas started to vanish,and the emperor reappeared behind me. I faced-about to face him.

"In the end,your lies will lead to your ultimate demise. Because I am you,and you are me,all else is a delusion. Though there are worlds without end,there's one being in the past,in the future,and now,only one."

"What are you saying?"

"Charles," A voice started. I looked to my right and saw C.C. standing there as the background shifted itself for her entrance.

"C.C.?! I told you to get out of here!" Instead of answering,he turned his attention to my father.

"Play time is over. There's nothing in it for me now."

"What are you saying,C.C.?" I butted in.

"You don't have to cajole him like that to get me here. I already exist in this realm."

"True enough,C.C.. In that case,I shall grant your wish." Father answered.

"You know of C.C.'s wish?"

"Lelouch," C.C. turned to me. "It is time for you to know the terms of our contract. When I gave you your geass,I mentioned something about you granting me a wish in return. And that wish...is death."

"What are you saying?!" I can't let that happen,not to another person!

"In the final stage of geass,the user retains the position of the one who granted him power. Thus,you have gained the power to end my existence."

"To...end your existence? C.C..."

"Of all the people I have made contracts with,none has ever reached this point. But now there is Charles,he has done it."

"You mean you made your contract with me so that I could kill you in the end?"

"Correct."

"Why do you want to die?"

"It's providence,a boundary. Only when its end looms can we call it life."

"That's a lie! We call it life because we feel it!"

"Same thing. There is no life unless there is death."

"That's just bollocks,that's not real!"

"People die,that's what's real."

"Then why are we born,what's the purpose of it?"

"You know the answer. Those things are just delusion."

"No! Living just to die is just tragic!"

"Without death, all we have are random events, accumulation, you can't call that life! If you have a reason for living, then you have to kill me. Do that,and you'll be Charles' equal,you will be immortal,you will be able to accomplish your mission."

"I..." I started to tear up as I choke on my words. C.C. stood firm and eyed me nonchalantly.

"So,fare thee well,Lelouch." She said as a pedestal appeared near her right hand. She did the same gesture that my father did,and the pedestal lit up in a crimson hue. "You are too kind to end our contract." What? What is she doing?!

"Wait,I-" I was cut off as I was sucked into the depths of a maelstrom to who knows where. "ARGHHH! C.C.!" I shouted on top of my lungs before I faded into unconsciousness.

**Sorry for this short chapter guys,it's just that I've been really busy lately. Our entrance exam is coming up in a few days,and I've been studying for our periodical exam. By the 21st of September,I promise you guys that I'll be updating A.S.A.P.,I just really need to focus. Well,no LelouchXAnya fluff for this chapter,and there will most likely be none as well in the next chapter,but I give you my word that I will still write some fluff between our main characters. For now,the plot advances,and I hope that the note above clears any predicament among you readers. Please continue to review,and stay tuned! Until the next time! **


End file.
